Accidentally In Love
by Alena Rae
Summary: In the events leading to the Goo nuptials, fate brings two unexpected people together. My own Song Woo Bin spin-off for Boys Over Flowers.
1. The One Where Five Years Had Passed

**Chapter One**

"**The One Where Five Years Had Passed"**

_Hongkong…_

He was starting to hate the look of the conference room. They had been holed in for close to three hours while the person speaking in front had droned for one. Yet he had no choice but to sit through the entire meeting because they were close to landing the account for the construction of an upscale shopping mall in Seoul. The foreign investors were pretty meticulous. Several business plans had to be presented to convince them they were capable of executing their vision.

If anyone had met him five years ago, they would never believe his life revolved around office work these days. It was a far cry from his carefree years as a teenage Don Juan. The F4 had their future handed to them in a silver platter. They did not have to work for anything.

"Director Song, they're ready for you."

He nodded. His was the final presentation for the evening. At twenty five, Song Woo Bin was now the Managing Director of Il Shin Industrial Corporation. He had been given the responsibility straight out of university and it has kept him happily occupied career-wise.

Taking a deep breath, he motioned for his assistant to run the presentation.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he greeted. "Behind me is the blueprint of Myung Dok Plaza's proposed design as well as the projected expenses we will encounter during its construction." A simulated structure of the mall then appeared onscreen as the board of investors listened intently.

He was pleased with the interest they showed as he went on with his presentation. Granted that this will end the way he expected to, his long day was finally coming to a fantastic end.

~ o ~

_New York City…_

Sitting in her dining room, she tapped a pen against her cheek and scribbled on a piece of paper. All afternoon, ever since she had received the email from Jan Di, Ha Jae Kyung had been ecstatic. A flight to Seoul in two days was immediately booked and she had been perusing her bridal magazines for hours.

Although raised as an only child, Jae Kyung wanted nothing to do with the family business. Her parents knew firsthand what a headstrong individual their daughter was and had hoped of finding a suitable son-in-law to take over JK Group's vast conglomerate. Goo Jun Pyo would have been the perfect candidate, but theirs was a union frowned upon by the gods.

She knew all too well that his heart belonged to someone else yet she desperately grasped for straws. When she finally came through, the realization sank in that it was nothing but mere infatuation. The wedding walkout was a decision she never regretted. It gave her the freedom she wanted and saved her friendship with the most important people in her life.

~ o ~

"_**SHINHWA HEIR TO MARRY MEDICAL INTERN"**_

Korean media feasted on the headlines like there was no tomorrow. Within minutes, it was all over the news that Goo Jun Pyo will marry Geum Jan Di in a lavish ceremony within a month.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" Jan Di yelled frantically as she entered the F4 lounge. She had purposely avoided going to the clinic knowing the paparazzi had set up camp within its vicinity. Geum Jan Di hated the spotlight, and it didn't help that she saw her face plastered all over the major dailies when she woke up that morning.

"You called?" Jun Pyo greeted her chirpily. Beside him, an amused So Yi Jeong looked at Jan Di like a woman going amok. Jun Pyo approached her for a hug but was immediately brushed off.

"I thought we agreed to keep it low key?" she asked, pointing to the front page of the Seoul Times.

"Don't you think the Shinhwa heir deserves to have the wedding of the year?"

"You're impossible –"

"It's the life you'll be marrying into, sweetheart."

"Is this a wrong time then to say congratulations?" a female voice asked, startling those in the room. Min Seo Hyun glided with ease as she came forward to meet the bride-to-be. Behind her, a visibly contented Yoon Ji Hoo smiled upon seeing his friends.

"Seo Hyun unni!" Jan Di greeted her with a hug. "It's been a long time."

Ji Hoo chuckled. "We wouldn't miss this wedding for anything in the world." He was now shuttling between Korea and Europe while overseeing the activities of the foundation. Seo Hyun, on the other hand, was a successful lawyer who recently started her own practice in Paris.

"You look lovely, Jan Di." Seo Hyun complimented. She seemed to notice though that someone was missing. "Woo Bin isn't here?"

Yi Jeong explained that Woo Bin had gone to the airport to pick up someone but he'll be back in time to join them. Jun Pyo immediately suggested having lunch at the Goo manor while waiting for their friend to return.

~ o ~

_Incheon International Airport…_

Ha Jae Kyung was amused.

When they boarded at JFK, she was seated next to a lovely madam who regaled her with stories of her three lovely children throughout the entire flight. She found it fascinating because her own parents were never that affectionate talking about her in front of their friends. The woman introduced herself as Jeong Yeon Hwa and had taken an instant liking to Jae Kyung the moment she saw her.

"I insist that you visit me one of these days while you're still in Seoul," Madam Jeong suggested as she gave Jae Kyung her business card. _'JYH Interior Designs'_, it read.

"That's very generous of you, Mrs. Jeong." she replied. "But I wouldn't want to impose."

Yeon Hwa had that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Don't be silly, child. I know my daughters will love you. Who knows? I might even introduce you to my son," she winked. "Well, only on the very rare instances that he's home."

Jae Kyung smiled in hesitation while walking towards the arrival area. _What is it with mothers setting her up with their sons?_ Well at least this one had proper warning. She never even knew she was involved in an arranged marriage until that day her bodyguards whisked her off to attend Jun Pyo's birthday party.

They parted just as they reached the arrival area and Madam Jeong politely excused herself to collect her luggage. Alone, Jae Kyung scanned the crowd for a familiar face.

"Unni!"

"Ga Eul!" she waved, motioning for her friend to come over. "You made it."

"I had to be very sneaky –"

"They suspected something?"

"Almost," Ga Eul replied. "Yi Jeong was starting to keep tabs of my whereabouts."

"Wow, he's turning out to be just like his friend –"

"And which friend would that be?" A male voice interrupted their conversation.

Jae Kyung stopped in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulders to see whose voice it belonged to and came face to face with a person they least expected to meet.

"Just great," she muttered under her breath.

The surprise of her arrival was now ruined.

~ o ~

Ga Eul looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Sunbae?"

"Hello, Ga Eul," Woo Bin greeted. He stood so close his six foot frame dwarfed Jae Kyung's._ "Princess Ha –"_

"The name's Ha Jae Kyung –" she replied cheerfully. "Song Woo Bin, right?" He merely nodded.

She felt sad when he acted dismissive of her presence. One thing Jae Kyung regretted during the months she had been Jun Pyo's fiancée was that she never got to know his friends better. Her world had revolved around Jun Pyo, Jan Di and the doomed marriage from hell.

"What brings you back from New York?" he asked.

Jae Kyung was relieved when he actually talked to her. "Jun Pyo and Jan Di's wedding."

"Oh, right." He was still keenly observing her. "No bodyguards?"

"Ditched them when I went abroad."

"We'd better go ahead," Ga Eul cut through mid-conversation saying their ride will be coming shortly. "Jan Di's expecting us."

"Now, wait!" he called. "You're not thinking of –" He was looking at Jae Kyung intently.

"Save the malicious thought, mafia boy. That was five years ago," she retorted playfully, as if she knew what's on his mind.

"Hey, I never said anything!"

Before he even had the chance to explain, the ladies were quickly out of sight and all he got was a quick wave from Jae Kyung before they boarded the car that came up the driveway. He wondered why he was left smiling to himself after seeing her again.

"There you are!"

"Ommuni," he stood up as soon as he saw who was approaching. "Had a nice flight?"

"Oh definitely," she replied, then arm-hooked her son as they walked towards the car. "So how's your dad? Did he miss me while I was away?"

Woo Bin rolled his eyes in disbelief. Trust his mom to ask him the most awkward questions. She was pretty territorial when it came to his father. Not that she needed to. Jeong Yeon Hwa was barely out of her teens when she married Song Woo Taek. Three kids and twenty seven years later, he continues to adore and treat her like a queen even if work takes up most of his time.

"Dad's fine," he said, opening the car door for her. "Hye Rin and Hye Jin will be happy to know you're back."

He proceeded to update her on how he landed the account for MyungDok Plaza and the preparations for Jun Pyo's wedding. He knew how much she loved weddings. She can talk nonstop about her own for hours.

"Are you bringing someone?"

"I'm sorry?" He couldn't quite get her point.

"To the wedding… as a date," Yeon Hwa elaborated.

"Ommuni, you can stop the matchmaking attempt," he cut her off. "I'm not interested."

"But there's this one girl I met –"

"Mom, please?"

Jeong Yeon Hwa never pushed the issue again on the drive back home.

~ o ~

He made it back to the Goo manor in half an hour. Surprisingly, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul were nowhere to be found when the butler led him to the garden where his friends were gathered. His attention was diverted as Seo Hyun fussed over why he wasn't dating anyone until now while Ji Hoo wanted to talk about having the Institute remodelled by their company.

"Jan Di, is there anyone else we're expecting for the wedding?" Yi Jeong suddenly brought up the topic.

She merely smiled. Just then, the butler announced that Miss Chu Ga Eul and Miss Ha Jae Kyung have arrived.

"Anyeonghaseyo!" Jae Kyung greeted everyone as they burst through the garden.

Woo Bin loved the look on his friends' faces. They bore the same expression as he did an hour ago. It took a while before the news sunk in for Yi Jeong. "Ha Jae Kyung?" he said, unable to believe she was back in Seoul.

"Hello," Seo Hyun got to her feet and happily extended her hand. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

Jae Kyung looked all too happy to gain a new friend. Within minutes, the ladies were engaged in a little chitchat of their own which Jan Di and Ga Eul happily joined.

"You don't look surprised to see her," Yi Jeong interrupted his train of thought.

"I already saw them earlier at Incheon," he explained. "You should've seen the look on Ga Eul's face when she realized I busted their secret." Yi Jeong merely laughed and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Looks like you finally have yourself a date for the wedding," he quipped.

Song Woo Bin almost spat out the soda he was drinking. There was a look of defiance on his face and the F3 took it as an answer to their suggestion. Yi Jeong was amused, primarily because he remembered what he and Woo Bin went through when they took Jae Kyung for a "faux date" years ago. The lady was pretty and all but she was just too much to handle.

"No thanks, guys." He replied casually. "I can find a date myself."

"Maybe you're just afraid," Ji Hoo commented nonchalantly.

"_Yy-yya!_ Cut to the chase, Ji Hoo!" Jun Pyo said. He knew he was up to something with that psycho-babble of his.

"The woman's not my type," Woo Bin reasoned out. "End of discussion."

"Not your type?" Ji Hoo was egging him on. "Hyung, you might be surprised."

Jun Pyo appeared to enjoy the discussion. "Maybe monkey girl's destined to end up with an F4 after all."

An idea came to mind as Woo Bin's lips curved into a mischievous smile. The F4 were pretty lousy matchmakers. But he was willing to play their game. Now if he could just rope Jae Kyung along for the ride and prove them wrong with that assumption.

(To be continued...)


	2. The One with the Rumors

**Chapter Two**

"**The One with the Rumors and Secret Lunch Dates"**

_Hey, man. Where are you? I called your office and the secretary said you were out.  
__**Yo! Lunch date. Can't text much.**__  
With whom?  
__**Hah! I really can't tell you. I'll see you guys later.**__  
You're pretty sneaky._

No sooner than he slipped the phone into his pocket, his lady friend motioned towards a recently opened clothing store within the mall's premises. _'What is it with women and shopping?'_ he wondered. Woo Bin grew up with high tolerance for shopping trips that could last for hours. This surprisingly worked to his favor when charming the socks off women.

"Oppa!" his companion, Kim Su Jin, called out. "What do you think?" She had picked a floral printed sun dress from the racks while sizing herself in front of the mirror.

He nodded absent-mindedly as he felt his attention slowly waning. At that instant, as if granting his wish for a distraction, Ha Jae Kyung's willowy frame entered the same establishment. She was shopping by her lonesome, listening to her iPod and seemed oblivious to the people around her. Woo Bin casually approached and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Woo Bin_-sshi_?" she gasped, although her voice sounded more like a squeak.

"We have to stop meeting like this, right?" he replied, a joking smile on his face. "Where's Ga Eul?"

"At work," Jae Kyung replied. "I didn't want to impose so I decided to do some sightseeing of my own."

"You need any help?" he asked, referring to the shopping bags she carried.

"No thanks," she said. "You seem to have company –"

They were interrupted by elegant hands snaking his forearm. He turned to see Su Jin, her perfect, china-doll face pleased at her recent purchase. Breezing through quick introductions, she prodded him to go to a different store acting completely oblivious of Jae Kyung's presence. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he reluctantly followed Su Jin on the way out. Woo Bin was too much of a gentleman to ignore his date, and he tried hard to look interested as Su Jin kept him in a conversation. He stole one last look at Jae Kyung and her eyes briefly met his before she turned on her heel and went the opposite direction.

~o~

"Do you always shop like that?" Woo Bin's voice startled Jae Kyung who was standing outside her favorite noodle shop. She turned towards his direction and noticed that he'd been happily observing her for the past few minutes. His reddish brown hair looked slightly dishevelled and he sported a more casual look as he folded his long-sleeved shirt to the elbows.

Jae Kyung was surprised. It had only been an hour since they last saw each other. _How did he know where she was?_ Feeling suspicious, she tiptoed and looked over his shoulder. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Su Jin," she wondered. "Your date?"

He never flinched at the question. "She knows her way home."

"You ditched her?"

"Now that's harsh," he feigned offense at her statement. "I talked my way out would be more like it."

She was amused at his nonchalance. Song Woo Bin had this crazy sense of humor that none of the F3 can ever pull off. Feeling upbeat, she cajoled him into buying her some jajangmyeon to which he gladly obliged.

"Where should be we sit?" she asked as soon as they entered the premises. The afternoon crowd was quite lean, but the place was bustling with activity.

"Follow me," he replied, taking her hand. He seemed to know the place pretty well and even acknowledged one patron when they passed by a table.

"Hey, Woo Bin! How's it going?" the storekeeper said with a smile. "Are you ordering the house specialty?"

"Yeah, make that two? I've got a friend with me and I need to make an impression," Woo Bin replied jokingly which left Jae Kyung slightly flustered. "We'd be sitting at the corner, Geum Suk."

"Sure, no problem!" the man called Geum Suk replied. "I'll have your orders prepared in no time."

As they settled into a booth at the corner, Jae Kyung couldn't help but admire Woo Bin's maturity and people skills. No wonder the F4 worked so well as a group. If she had grown up with the same set of friends then maybe her life would've had a little direction by now.

~o~

The tea shop was quite modest with its interiors but had a homey ambiance to it. He preferred unwinding here because it allowed him the solitude to finish his favorite books without any interruption. As he took to his regular nook he spotted familiar faces about to enter the nearby noodle shop. The sight pleased him and thought they made quite a lovely pair.

He was so engrossed with people-watching that he didn't notice the storekeeper approaching.

"More tea, Mister Yoon?"

~o~

Song Woo Bin was pissed.

He had to leave suddenly because of a phone call from Shin Hwa middle school. To top it off, Jae Kyung was nowhere to be found when he returned to their table to properly say goodbye. Worried over the reason of the call, he drove at maximum speed only to be ushered into the headmaster's office as soon as he arrived.

To his left were his sisters, fifteen year-old twins Song Hye Jin and Song Hye Rin. One sported a bloody nose while the other tended to her wounded sibling.

"Hye Jin, what the hell happened?" Woo Bin asked exasperatedly. School violence was something he never thought his sisters would be involved in. What started even before the F4 ruled the Shin Hwa campuses continues to be one vicious cycle until today.

"Your sister here is quite the martial artist, Mr. Song," a stern-looking woman explained. She introduced herself as Baek Sul Hwa, the headmistress of the school. "She kicked a student in the face."

"Na Ra started it first!" Hye Jin bellowed.

"I did not!" came the voice of another girl. He turned and saw another teenager seated across the twins.

"You hated Hye Rin because your boyfriend likes her," his sister's face was filled with fury. "Now you go about spreading lies to the entire school after trashing her locker? Why don't you fight fair, you witch!"

Hye Rin was desperately trying to calm her sister down. Woo Bin knew how much the twins were protective of each other despite having opposite personalities. The prim and proper Hye Rin was the brainy and pragmatic type while the boyish Hye Jin was the sporty and impulsive twin.

"And you allowed this behavior among your students?" he asked, turning to the headmistress for answers.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Song. We don't condone incidents like this within our school's premises," Mrs. Baek said. "I can assure you we will speak to the students concerned and sanction them properly."

"But Oppa! Why do I have to be punished as well?" Hye Jin complained

"Because what you did was wrong," Hye Rin explained, feeling bad that all these happened because of her.

"Rin_-nie_ -" Hye Jin said tearfully.

"Mrs. Baek is just being fair -", he told the twins. "I'm really sorry for my sister's behavior," turning to the administrator.

"We understand, sir. I assure you incidents like this won't happen again," Mrs. Baek promised.

"We're counting on that," Woo Bin said.

With their concern done, he led his sisters towards the door. It was a quiet ride on their way back to the Song manor. Hye Rin promised him countless of times she'd look after Hye Jin to make sure this never happens again. His feisty sister, on the other hand, sulked at the back seat still smarting over the incident earlier. Both barely said a word to him by the time he dropped them off at their parents' house.

~o~

_Two days later…_

The F4 and the people closest to them knew that anything Goo Jun Pyo does always generates media attention. So when news of the engagement broke out, they had been extra careful with their actions to avoid being tabloid fodder. But this never stopped the sleazy magazines from running headlines on speculations as to how long the supposed marriage would last.

"Aissshhh!" Jun Pyo yelled, slamming another magazine on the coffee table. On it was a photo of him and Jan Di, with the heading _**"WILL IT LAST?" **_screaming all over the front page.

"This," Yi Jeong pointed out. "is a freakin' tabloid. Do not let yourself be affected by it."

"Yi Jeong's right," Ji Hoo added. "What you need to focus right now is your upcoming wedding."

"Let us worry about the unnecessary stuff," said Woo Bin, who had just arrived from the office. He had caught the part where Yi Jeong tried to calm Jun Pyo about the tabloid.

"Speaking of unnecessary," Yi Jeong turned to Woo Bin who was now seated beside him. "Who was the unfortunate lunch date you refused to introduce a few days ago?" He was trying to pry some details despite knowing it would fall on deaf ears.

"Just some lady," was all he answered. He was being cryptic yet no one insisted further.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat loudly._ 'Some lady and a noodle shop,' _he whispered to himself, his attention still on the book he was reading.

Jun Pyo, who was grateful the discussion diverted his attention from the tabloid incident, only had one piece of advice. "The next time it won't be just _'some lady'_ anymore, Woo Bin_-ah_," he said, whacking his friend playfully on the shoulder.

~o~

Everything happens for a reason, no matter how inane it may sound.

The next morning, unexpected visitors surprised Jae Kyung for the day.

"Good mornin' sleepyhead!" Jan Di greeted her as she stuffed a toast into her mouth. She was busy reading that morning's issue of The Seoul Times.

Ga Eul grinned herself. "I hope you don't mind. We took the liberty of preparing breakfast."

She hugged them one after the other. "The company is most appreciated, ladies. I thought you had forgotten about me." Trying to thumb sleep off her system, she helped herself to a cup of coffee.

"Nonsense," Jan Di waved her off. "We've been busy, yes. But we haven't forgotten that you're our guest."

"So who's up for a Spa Day?" Ga Eul asked, offering some French toast. With no immediate reply, she retreated to her seat and opened her laptop to check some email.

Jae Kyung raised her hand. "I'm in. Just give me twenty minutes to prepare."

When she returned downstairs, the mood had changed.

"You might want to see this," Ga Eul said, leading Jae Kyung to her laptop. Her tone was serious while Jan Di was unusually quiet, almost like she didn't want her to see what Ga Eul found over the internet.

"_**SHINHWA HEIR'S EX-FIANCEE RETURNS WITHIN WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING"**_

Jae Kyung gasped. So much for anonymity! Her return to Seoul had apparently made it to a famous netizen blog. What she hated was the way she was portrayed in the article, not to mention someone managed to snap a photo of her arriving at Incheon without her knowledge.

"I am so sorry, Jan Di." Jae Kyung apologized. "Whoever came up with this trash is seriously nuts."

"I know," Jan Di assured her. "We'll fix this, unni. You shouldn't be apologizing. This wedding was what dragged you into this mess."

Jae Kyung had the nagging feeling the problem was far from over unless she does something to fix it herself. _But how?_

It was a question she drowned over a huge cup of coffee.

(To be continued...)


	3. The One With The Knight in Distress

**Chapter Three**

"**The One With The Knight in Distress"**

Jae Kyung stared at the phone for what seemed like hours, various thoughts circling through her state of mind. This whole online frenzy made her want to hop on the next plane out of Seoul just to escape media attention. As the loud buzz of the doorbell snapped her back to reality, she opened the front door to the sight of Cha Ga Eul who brought along So Yi Jeong and Song Woo Bin for company.

"Unni," Ga Eul said, gesturing towards the guys. "They wanted to see you."

"We heard what happened from Jan Di and Ga Eul," Yi Jeong explained. "Jun Pyo was pissed, of course. But he's coming up with some strange plan for this."

Jae Kyung's eyes sought Woo Bin's reaction but he was carefully avoiding her gaze. Realizing they were still standing at her doorway, she led her guests to the sitting room before serving up some refreshments. Ga Eul explained they were here to pick her up and meet up with the others at the Goo manor for some damage control.

"Jun Pyo_-sunbae_'s orders," said Ga Eul.

"We can always track down the source of that article if you want," Woo Bin spoke, the first since he arrived. With Il Shin's vast network of contacts, anything was possible once they offered to investigate.

"No," she countered. "I can play their game if they want to. I just need a plan that will put me one step ahead of those netizens."

"Very well. If that's the case then we'd better get going," advised Yi Jeong. "Ji Hoo's meeting us at the manor." He got on his feet and motioned for the rest to follow.

Jae Kyung quickly gathered her things and followed them to the door, fervently hoping that all of these would be over by tomorrow.

~ o ~

"Geum Jan Di, would you please stop pacing back and forth? You're making us both dizzy!" Jun Pyo chided his fiancée.

"A press conference?" asked Jan Di, her expression still unsure of Jun Pyo's decision. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" She couldn't stop herself from double-checking.

"Yes," he confirmed. "You, me and monkey girl. Just to put these rumors to rest once and for all."

"That's fine with me," said Jae Kyung.

"Then it's settled! I'll have Mr. Jung prepare Shinhwa Regency's conference hall for this. We'll do the press briefing in an hour." He was now saying things in rapid succession.

"_AN HOUR?!?"_ The girls chorused.

"And what? Wait for tomorrow?" Woo Bin answered on his friend's behalf. "It's better we do it early. The press will like the idea of Shinhwa reaching out to the public… of a chaebol explaining his actions."

Yi Jeong playfully patted his friend's shoulder in approval. "Spoken like a true businessman, my friend."

Ji Hoo, on the other hand, remained quiet in his seat. He had spoken with Jun Pyo privately prior to their friends' arrival and had hoped whatever he shared would somehow help solve the problem.

~ o ~

_Shinhwa Regency conference hall… (one hour later)_

A number of press people promptly showed up despite the short notice. Upon Mr. Jung's advice and after careful consideration, it was decided that only Jun Pyo would be speaking to the press while the rest of the group gathered at a secluded room watching the event through a monitor.

Everything started as scheduled. The official statement was brief and direct to the point. Jun Pyo simply asked the press to respect their right to privacy and to spare him, his fiancée and their friends from any intrigues since they are not celebrities. All they want is a life free from the public eye. When one reporter asked if there's any truth to the rumors that his ex-fiancée is back to win him over, he quickly dissed the accusations.

"No one is here to ruin the wedding," he answered coolly. "Geum Jan Di and I are getting married and all those talks about trouble in our relationship are rubbish."

Another reporter spoke up, again addressing a question about Jae Kyung. "But is Ha Jae Kyung dating right now? Reports have surfaced seeing her at Dongdaemun with someone."

The statement struck a chord with what Ji Hoo told him earlier at the manor. "I believe that's none of my business since I am not privy to Ms. Ha's life," he quickly replied refusing to say anything else regarding the topic.

Several questions followed after and he breezed through them with ease. Within thirty minutes, the presscon was done and he quietly sneaked out to meet the rest of the group.

"That was great," Jan Di told him as he entered the room. "Do you think they'll leave us alone after this?"

"I hope so," he answered, loosening his tie while carefully observing the rest of the group.

Jae Kyung had a look of gratitude all over her face as she approached the couple. "Thank you, Jun Pyo."

"Hey," he blurted. "If that reporter never mentioned it then we'd never know about Dongdaemun, right?"

"I guess," she paused, trying to be cryptic. "It wasn't even a big deal to begin with. Just a story blown out of proportion."

"Isn't that right?" Jun Pyo countered, feigning ignorance, all the while preventing a half-smile from ruining his act. "Who's the unfortunate guy this time?"

Jae Kyung opted to keep her mouth shut concerning that matter. But Jun Pyo noticed something else, "Oh, have you seen Woo Bin-ah?"

"He disappeared as soon as the presscon ended," Jae Kyung told him. "I'd say it looked like he was bothered by something after we arrived here."

The F3 eyed each other with concern creased on their features. Ji Hoo quickly made some phone calls while Yi Jeong grabbed his coat and made a mad dash for the door. The ladies were surprised, but only Jae Kyung was clueless about the entire thing.

"What?" she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing, unni. They're only checking if Woo Bin_-sunbae_'s alright." Jan Di explained.

"I have to go," Ji Hoo said, clicking his phone shut, addressing Jun Pyo as he walked to the door. "Seo Hyun's expecting me at the Institute. Call me if you here anything from Yi Jeong, okay?"

"He'll come around," Jun Pyo assured him.

With the same blank look on her face, Jae Kyung asks… "Why?"

"Don't bother asking," Jan Di whispered."It's an unspoken rule among the F4 not to rat about each other's love life."

'_So it was a girl'_, Jae Kyung thought. She was convinced there was something more than what they're letting her on. If no one would tell her outright, she will just have to find it out for herself.

~ o ~

"Seo Tae Ran?" Jae Kyung asked, carefully navigating the Seoul freeway. She blew the horn twice when one car attempted to cut their lane.

Ga Eul nodded as she gripped her seatbelt for support. Being the good soul that she is, she couldn't resist telling Jae Kyung about what set Woo Bin off earlier when the former realized she could never pry anything out of Jan Di regarding the issue. Jae Kyung appreciated the effort by dragging Ga Eul off to an impromptu road trip to find the guys.

"She was Woo Bin_-sunbae_'s girlfriend," Ga Eul confirmed. "They dated for almost a year before she unceremoniously dumped him and married this Chinese oil tycoon who's old enough to be her father."

Jae Kyung was all ears. No wonder the press had so much interest in the F4's love affairs. But then she felt sad for Woo Bin as well. It's never too easy when you're the dumpee.

"We're here," she said after another five minutes of driving. She made a right turn and then parked a block from where the drinking strip was located. If her instinct serves her right then Yi Jeong and Woo Bin should be just around the corner.

~ o ~

So Yi Jeong found his best friend at the exact drinking spot where Jae Kyung took them a few years ago. He knew that Woo Bin only frequented the place whenever he was upset and that chance encounter with Tae Ran at the hotel must've caused it. Rolling up his sleeves, he joined him at the corner table just as Woo Bin quietly downed a shot of soju.

"You disappeared quickly," he said to him. "The ladies were worried sick."

"And the F4?" Woo Bin asked, sounding quite drunk. Yi Jeong wasn't surprised. Woo Bin, like him, never held his ground well with alcohol.

"Jun Pyo wanted to talk to you about something during the presscon," said Yi Jeong.

"Oh, the Dongdaemun thing?" he replied, looking lucid enough while narrating the details. "It was nothing. I saw Jae Kyung there and we decided to grab a bite. Nothing fancy."

"You fool! _So it was you!_ Why didn't you say something?"

"It's not like we're dating," he drawled. "She's not even my type."

"Who's not your type?" a female voice came from behind.

Yi Jeong turned to see Jae Kyung and Ga Eul approaching with a disappointed look on their faces. The latter was eyeing the place with hesitation as it wasn't the typical F4 hang-out. He stood up to acknowledge the new arrivals but Woo Bin simply sat there in a drunken stupor. Jae Kyung quickly fussed about how Woo Bin shouldn't be drinking by his lonesome. If he was upset, he can always talk about it with friends. But he wasn't listening.

"I guess I'd better take him home," Yi Jeong offered.

The headstrong girl in Jae Kyung surfaced. "Oh no, let me do that instead. Why don't you just take Ga Eul home and give me directions to mafia boy's place?"

"But unni, are you sure you're okay?" Ga Eul asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied. Yi Jeong reluctantly tossed her the keys he fished out of Woo Bin's pocket and made Jae Kyung promise five times to call him once they reach his unit. But being the concerned friend that he is, Yi Jeong never left with Ga Eul until he saw his friend off to the car.

As she drove out of the parking lot, Jae Kyung couldn't help but stare at the inebriated Song Woo Bin who was now fast asleep in the passenger's seat. She thought she heard him murmur a name but she couldn't quite get it as she was driving with the car's top down.

~ o ~

Song Woo Bin woke up the next morning, confused.

The familiar wall decorations assured him he fell asleep in his own room. But how? He was quite wasted last night he never even remembered driving.

"Damn!" he cursed, bringing his hands to his temples. He tried to remember details but they seemed blurry at the moment.

Woo Bin's head ached like a migraine squared and he flipped over, hoping he'd feel better after another ten minutes of sleep.

Montage of images from the night before shot through his head. The press briefing at Shinhwa Regency. Seeing Taeran at the hotel lobby with her husband and how she callously ignored his presence despite seeing him. The last thing he remembered was going out for a drink alone… _Yi Jeong finding him… Jae Kyung's voice… _and everything went blank.

He grabbed a shirt from the cabinet and headed for the door despite the headache. But the door swung open and Ha Jae Kyung stepped inside carrying a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she greeted, looking annoyingly awake. "Coffee?"

"Ha Jae Kyung!" Woo Bin yelled, alarmed that the privacy of his own bedroom had been invaded. He hurriedly pulled the shirt over his head and quickly retreated to the comforts of his own bed. "_How… why… _what are you doing here?"

Jae Kyung flopped herself at the end of the huge bed and shrugged. "You know what's funny? For someone who's known to be a ladies' man, you still have pretty low tolerance for alcohol." Pulling her legs up on to the sheets, she faced him more closely. "How do you suppose you got home last night?"

His expression looked mortified and she had to keep herself from laughing in amusement. "Where's my car?"

"Relax," Jae Kyung said nonchalantly. "I'm a pretty efficient driver. Your car is still intact."

They lasted a good two minutes in total silence before Jae Kyung mentioned that she had prepared breakfast. Woo Bin told her it might not be a good idea since he was still nursing a hang-over from last night.

"Suit yourself," she said. She stood up and headed towards the door, resigned to eat the food she bought all by herself. It wasn't until she was halfway across the unit when she realized that he had followed her. Just then the front door flew open and two teenage girls darted inside bringing some groceries. They stopped in their tracks upon seeing the two coming out of the master's bedroom.

"Oppa?" One of the girls spoke, eyeing them suspiciously. With their similar features and fashionable outfits, Jae Kyung had no doubt these were Woo Bin's younger sisters.

"Hey!" he greeted, rushing forward to meet the girls. "You never told me you were dropping by."

"Omma mentioned you barely had anything here since you were always busy at work," the other girl answered. "So Hye Jin and I thought of bringing you some groceries."

As he laid the bags on the pantry, the twins flocked to their brother with a knowing look in their eyes. Jae Kyung felt out of place and momentarily contemplated on bolting until the friendlier twin cut her escape short.

"Hi! Are you a friend of oppa?" she asked. She looked so accommodating that Jae Kyung took an instant liking to her.

"Ah yes," she heaved a sigh of relief. "I was just here to check if your brother was okay."

"So you're not his girlfriend?"

Both Woo Bin and Jae Kyung burst into fits of laughter. "Where is this nonsense coming from?" Woo Bin cut his sister off. Turning towards Jae Kyung, he looked apologetic for his sisters' behavior. "I'm sorry. Teenagers can be quite a handful these days."

She waved his apologies aside. "Hey it's okay. I've never had any siblings, but I think they're cool."

"You've never introduced us yet, oppa." Hye Jin casually mentioned. Her reaction towards Jae Kyung had softened a bit when she saw how friendly she was.

"Now where are my manners," he smirked. "Girls, this is my friend Ha Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung, these are my twin sisters, Hye Jin and Hye Rin."

"Nice to meet you, girls." Jae Kyung acknowledged. "Why don't you join your brother for breakfast? It's not much, but he should at least eat it with some company."

"But aren't you joining us?" asked Hye Rin.

"Oh no," she politely refused the offer, gesturing with her hands that she needed to go somewhere.

This didn't sit well with the twins who looked crestfallen that their new acquaintance was leaving so soon. Feeling guilty, Jae Kyung promised to take the girls shopping one of these days. She scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to one of the twins on her way out.

"Oppa, she's pretty," Hye Rin said, as soon as Jae Kyung was out of earshot. "Are you sure she isn't your girlfriend?"

Woo Bin's cheeks felt like flaming torches. His sisters sure knew how to pick on him. "No, she isn't," he answered non-committally. "She's not even my type."

"But she seems nice. I like her," Hye Jin added, prompting a double-take from the other two. Hye Jin rarely liked people upon first meeting them. It even takes a lot of effort to get on her good graces.

Later, as the twins prepared to leave they break one more news to their brother.

"Ahbeoji returns from Taiwan this week," Hye Jin said. "Clear your schedule for Friday since we're all having dinner."

"Great! I'll be there," he answered.

"You could bring Jae Kyung_-unni_ if you want to," Hye Rin added. "They wouldn't mind." She was referring to their parents.

"But I don't want to."

The twins merely shrugged and gave him a half-smile before they went on their way. Outside, Hye Rin palmed her twin a piece of paper hinting she knew what to do with it.

It was Ha Jae Kyung's phone number.

(To be continued..)


	4. The One with the Family Dinner

**Chapter Four**

**"The One with the Family Dinner"**

Woo Bin managed to haul himself off to work that day as if nothing had happened. He had to keep himself busy and it helped that he had a lot of reports to review since the chairman was arriving from Taiwan expecting progress on Myung Dok's construction.

A buzz on the intercom interrupted his concentration. "Yes, Kyung Su?"

"Sir, your mother is on line two."

Woo Bin sighed. His ever-efficient assistant sucked at making excuses on his behalf when it came to his mother.

"Put her through," he ordered. "Ommuni?"

Thankfully, no lecture of sorts was given. The phone call was mainly to remind him about dinner tomorrow with the entire family.

"I shall expect you at 7 o'clock sharp, okay?" Yeon Hwa told her son. "Do not be late as you know your father hates that."

He smiled. Mothers tend to worry too much. He was actually looking forward to this dinner since their individual schedules rarely coincide these days.

"I'll be there, I promise," he assured her.

~ o ~

"Hey, you mind?" So Yi Jeong inquired, popping his head around the door of Woo Bin's office. It was already late in the afternoon and the latter was too engrossed with his paperwork that he barely even noticed his friend come in.

"Hey man," Woo Bin replied with a tired smile. "You are just the distraction that I needed. What brings you here to my humble workspace?"

"Can't I check on a friend?" Yi Jeong chuckled, seating himself in a leather armchair. "I wanted to see how you were doing. If you got home safely the other day," he continued. "Or if Jae Kyung decided to drop you off in a ditch somewhere."

Woo Bin chuckled. He knew Yi Jeong only meant it as a joke, but he had to throw in something for Jae Kyung's sake.

"Hey, she's not that bad," he said in her defense.

"Oh wow, concerned much?" his friend responded swiftly, fixing Woo Bin with his piercing brown eyes.

"What?!?" Woo Bin wondered, holding his hands in mock surrender. "I was merely stating a fact."

"Right," Yi Jeong said, sounding totally unconvinced. "Since when have the two of you started looking out for each other?"

He was becoming more and more puzzled with Yi Jeong's cryptic statements. It was as if implying that he and Jae Kyung had something going on which was absolutely untrue. He, however, appreciated the fact that she came to check on him the day after he got himself drunk over a juvenile heartbreak.

"You read too much into everything, man."

"Maybe. But even Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo share the same observations," Yi Jeong shared. "Now wait a minute! Why are we talking about that? I came here so that you and I can check out the new firing range at the country club."

Woo Bin laughed and stood up. "Well I'm in. I could use a little exercise after seating here the whole day."

Yi Jeong took it as a good sign. "Great! I'll call the others on our way there."

~o~

On Friday morning, Jae Kyung started the day running her usual errands. Her mother had emailed yesterday saying her father was seriously considering giving her the reins of their Seoul office. She begged off saying she was not ready yet. But she promised that she will join JK Group in time, on her own terms. She was on her way out of the bank when her cell phone beeped. Fishing the mobile from her handbag, an unfamiliar number flashed onscreen with the message:

**_Hi Unni! Can you please meet us later at Shin Hwa High? 4PM. We'll be expecting you. – Song Hye Rin  
From: +011821071356410_**

Clicking the phone shut, she couldn't help but smile. They had kept her phone number after all. The fact is, she was looking forward to seeing the girls again. She just had to apologize for bolting so quick the last time they met. Plus, she could use some company since Jan Di and Ga Eul were both busy with work these days.

~o~

What was supposed to be an hour of conversations over coffee stretched into three hours with shopping trips on the side. Jae Kyung was being her generous self and had bought the twins two outfits each of their choice. She would have wanted them to have dinner together had it not been for the fact that the girls were running late for an earlier appointment.

"I cannot contact Mr. Jang!" Hye Rin said frantically as they reached Jae Kyung's car. The family chauffer was supposed to meet them at the mall's parking lot but they couldn't spot the car. School was out by 4PM and it was now seven thirty. They had earlier promised Mr. Jang it'll only take them an hour to catch up with a friend but they lost track of time.

"Ahbeoji will be mad," Hye Jin replied, trying to remain calm. "We've never missed a family dinner before."

"Hey," Jae Kyung offered. "I can drive you home if you want. Just give me the directions and I'll get you there safely." Both girls rushed over to Jae Kyung's side to give her a hug, grateful that someone was kind enough to spare them from the possible wrath of their parents for sneaking out without their permission.

She smiled nervously. "It's the least I can do since I got you into this mess in the first place."

~ o ~

By home, the sisters actually meant a 45 minute drive to a plush subdivision in the suburbs. Jae Kyung had never been to any of the F4's houses aside from Goo Jun Pyo's but she was impressed as soon as the car entered the Song estate's driveway. The family's reputation as one of the pioneers of real estate and architecture in Korea was evident in the details invested on the manor's design.

A slew of bodyguards stood by the main door when they got off the car and she quietly followed the sisters down the hall to explain to the elders why they got home late. As they neared the foyer, a familiar face descended down the grand staircase.

"Girls! What took you so long?"

"Ommuni!" The girls ran to their mother. "We're sorry, we lost track of time." Hye Jin answered.

_'Madam Jeong?'_ Jae Kyung said to herself. No wonder she felt weird while driving up here. _This was Woo Bin's mother?_ How did an F4 end up with one that had some sense of normalcy in her?

"This is our friend, Ha Jae Kyung." Hye Rin introduced her. "She was kind enough to drive us all the way here. Please don't be mad, ommuni?"

It was only then that Madam Jeong recognized their guest. "Miss Ha? What a pleasant surprise!" she greeted, giving Jae Kyung a warm hug. "I didn't know you were friends with my daughters."

She was left speechless that Hye Jin spoke on her behalf. "Jae Kyung is a friend of Oppa," the teen corrected. "We met at his apartment."

Before the conversation could go anywhere they were interrupted by a looming figure descending the staircase right after Madam Jeong. He was a tall, well-built man in his fifties who never looked his age aside from the salt and pepper hairstyle he sported. _Woo Bin's father_. Jae Kyung mentally chided herself for picturing the Song patriarch as someone like Marlon Brando in The Godfather.

"And who do we have here?" he asked, curious as to the identity of their guest.

"My name is Ha Jae Kyung, sir." Jae Kyung introduced herself. "I was with your daughters earlier and I apologize if I got them home later than expected."

"Please, call me Song Woo Taek," he replied, meeting her outstretched hand. "And you arrived here safely with my girls, that's all that matters."

"Hyeobo, I never even knew she was friends with our son," Yeon Hwa added, sounding pleased at the knowledge.

"Is that so? Well why don't you stay for dinner then, Jae Kyung?" Mr. Song offered. "Woo Bin will be joining us later and I'm sure he'll be glad to see a friend."

Jae Kyung suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want Woo Bin to think she was trying to ingratiate herself into his family. _'Since when did his opinion ever matter to me anyways'_, she thought. Brushing any negative thoughts aside, she followed the family to the foyer where they await the butler's notice for dinner to be served. The Songs were such gracious hosts that she felt it was rude to refuse an invitation.

~o~

They were halfway through the main course when Woo Bin realized Jae Kyung barely said a word to him since he arrived. She merely lifted her chin when he sat down and resumed eating her food. When their eyes finally met, he gave her a brief nod and a smile as a way of making her feel welcome. He thought she actually looked pretty with her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"How's the food, sweetheart? Are you enjoying yourself?" Yeon Hwa asked Jae Kyung, who was quietly eating a dumpling. She had nodded in agreement which prompted his mother to offer second helpings.

Woo Bin shook his head in amusement. His mother always loved it whenever he had friends around. But when she was being particularly attentive towards Jae Kyung, he thought there was something more to it. Hye Jin then filled him in on the details regarding both being on the same flight from New York to Seoul almost two weeks ago. Putting two and two together, he realized Jae Kyung was the girl his mom wanted him to take to Jun Pyo's wedding.

"Ahdeul, how's the construction progress so far on Myung Dock?" his father asked. He was quite thankful for the diversion.

"We're running right on schedule, ahbeoji," he replied. "The architect is requesting for a meeting next week to run by us some minor revisions on the building's lay-out."

"Good, good. Just keep me updated."

"Hyeobo, I thought we agreed that work shall not be discussed over dinner?" Yeon Hwa told her husband.

Woo Taek looked his wife in the eye. "Just for now, hyeobo. And besides, aren't you proud how your son is turning out to be quite the savvy business executive?"

Woo Bin thought he saw Jae Kyung smile at that compliment his father gave him.

Later that evening, if not for the torrential downpour which resulted to zero visibility on the road from the subdivision to the city, Jae Kyung would have insisted on driving home right after dinner. But Madam Jeong's persuasive ability came in handy as she requested that Jae Kyung stay for the night. She relented, much to the delight of the twins who immediately raced upstairs and supervised some maids in preparing the guest room.

The funny thing was, Woo Bin was actually glad she agreed to stay.

~o~

Jae Kyung had been up all night thinking how she had bitten off more than she could chew. The guest room in the manor was more than comfortable but she didn't feel like sleeping. After tossing and turning for almost fifteen minutes, she quietly slipped out of her bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Can't sleep?"

She turned around to see Woo Bin coming out of the kitchen, in his pyjamas, with a glass of milk on one hand. His usually swept up hair was now a bit tousled as he looked like he just woke from a deep slumber. A half-smile was all she could manage as she welcomed the company. She never realized how adorable he looked even in the simplest sleepwear.

"Yeah, that's more like," she reasoned out. "How about you?" She nodded towards the glass he was holding.

"Childhood habit," he replied.

"Oh that's cute."

They both let out a nervous laugh. Woo Bin seated himself beside Jae Kyung who was now lounging comfortably on the couch. Suddenly aware of their proximity, she began tapping her fingers nervously on the throw pillow. A reaction that did not escape his attention.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"What?" she sounded surprised at the question. "No! Of course not."

"Then why are you edging farther and farther away from me since I sat down?" Woo Bin noted.

He was right as they were now seated at opposite ends of the couch. She felt like sinking to the ground in embarrassment. He, on the other hand, was quite amused. Jae Kyung had always struck him as someone with a bold personality. Seeing her act painfully awkward needed sometime of getting used to.

"_Mianhe_, I didn't mean to," she stood up to excuse herself. "I should go to my room now."

But Woo Bin was quick. He grabbed her hand before she could slip away.

"Wait!" he added. "I never meant for it to sound that way." She merely gave him a calculating look. "Please, have a seat. I actually wanted to tell you something."

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean -"

"Thank you -"

She blinked. "For what?"

"Because you were concerned enough about me," he said. "Thank you for driving me home safely the other night."

"Well, you're welcome… again," Jae Kyung replied with a smile. "You already thanked me when I went to your apartment," she corrected him.

"Oh, right," he laughed at his goof. "Memory gap, sorry."

They were finally talking. It was a start. Yet Jae Kyung couldn't resist asking about one topic she knew might hit quite a nerve.

"That incident… it was about… Tae Ran, right?" she asked.

He fell silent for a minute. Then with a deep sigh, he actually answered the question. "Yes," he admitted. "And it was a stupid thing on my part."

"You still love her?"

"I don't know."

"How can you say you don't know?" she insisted, surprised at the sudden tone of her voice. She felt her heart drop, but she was still looking at his expression earnestly.

"I don't even know if I loved her that much," he said wistfully. "The reason why I got myself drunk was because I realized how stupid I was to fall for someone who made me choose between her and my friends. Yi Jeong was right. She isn't worth it."

Jae Kyung was at a loss for words. She almost became that person when she was still Jun Pyo's fiancée but the group welcomed her back with open arms. Not knowing how to comfort Woo Bin, she instinctively rested her head over his shoulder and they lasted a good ten minutes just sitting there in total silence.

Although surprised, he never flinched when she did that. It was comforting enough to know that she understood his situation and was now someone he could count on.

~o~

The next morning, the atmosphere had changed from being awkward to slightly friendly between the two. Jae Kyung said her goodbyes right after breakfast and promised to be back next weekend while Woo Bin discretely made his exit a few seconds later saying he had a golf match to catch. Within minutes, both cars were cruising along the road back to the city.

As they neared the city proper, Woo Bin called her from his car saying he'll go ahead and that it was nice hanging out with her. Jae Kyung, unsure of what she felt after the phone call, skidded to a stop right in front of the Ga Eul's house minutes later.

"I was supposed to sleep in until noon," Ga Eul grumbled as she opened the door. Jae Kyung's sudden arrival apparently woke her up and she was still trying to thumb sleep out of her system. "It's the weekend, unni."

"And isn't it a perfect day to rise and shine?"

"You sound unusually chirpy," she said to her visitor. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Jae Kyung backpedalled.

Ga Eul made a face. "There is something you're not telling."

"He told me about Taeran -"

"Who? Oh no… Woo Bin-_sunbae_?"

Jae Kyung nodded.

"And you're happy because?"

"That he's finally getting over her?"

Ga Eul looked at her friend testily. "Are you sure you're okay?", she wondered. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you actually have a crush on the guy."

"What? No!"

"You're blushing -"

"You're insinuating -"

"Fine," Ga Eul conceded. "But unni, don't you think you're a little too involved? Why the obsession on his past with Tae Ran?"

"I don't know," Jae Kyung admitted. "Maybe I just want him to be happy, that's all."

Ga Eul squinted at Jae Kyung uncertainly. "Yeah, I believe you," she finally said after a few seconds, patting her friend's back. "But wouldn't it be great if you and Woo Bin_-sunbae_ get together?"

Jae Kyung laughs a bit uncomfortably. Ga Eul was still the hopeless romantic who believed in soul mates. _"Riiiigggghhhhtttt…,"_ she trails off. "Ga Eul_-yang_, do you know what you're talking about? I'm not even his type."

"Ohhh… that," she pauses. "Well you don't even know if it's true. What do you say I ask Yi Jeong to snoop around?" She smiles with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Chu Ga Eul!" Jae Kyung protests, flailing her arms in panic. "Please don't?" she pleads.

"You're funny when you have a crush on someone, did you know that?"

"I feel stupid -"

"Hey, it happens to all of us," Ga Eul assured her.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this," Jae Kyung requested. "Not for now, at least."

"You secret is safe, unni."

"Thank you, Ga Eul_-yang_."

Jae Kyung sighed. She didn't know when or how it happened. But Ga Eul was right. She was starting to feel something for Woo Bin and it scared her. Not only because he was one of her former fiancé's best friends, but also because she wasn't even sure of how he really felt about her. It was as if she was fated to be drawn to the F4 no matter what happened in the past.

(To be continued...)


	5. The One Where Everyone Goes To Jeju

**Chapter Five**

"**The One Where Everyone Goes To Jeju"**

Goo Jun Pyo and So Yi Jeong couldn't quite picture out what's wrong. But they both noticed that something was off about Song Woo Bin lately. They had just finished playing golf at Nam Seoul and the guy never budged when he lost for the first time since they were fifteen. His happy disposition was even becoming a concern although he was always the cheerful one among the bunch.

"Hyung, are you sure you're fine?" Jun Pyo asked as three of them walked back to the parking lot.

"Why? Do I look sick?" Woo Bin replied.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "No, but you're starting to worry us. You've been unusually cheerful for the past few weeks and you just threw a game earlier."

"No one ever wins against you in golf," Jun Pyo reminded his friend.

Woo Bin merely laughed at their concerns. "Can't a person lose even once? Maybe today's my unlucky day," he said. As he unlocked the door of his car, he noticed something. "I haven't seen Ji Hoo around though? Is he still in Seoul?"

Yi Jeong shook his head. "He's currently in Singapore with Seo Hyun to visit some relatives. You know how the Mins adore Ji Hoo."

"I see. Well, if he arrives back within the week they can still make it to Jeju." Yi Jeong cast him a questioning look. "Please don't tell me you forgot we're spending it at my place this year?"

Jun Pyo slapped a hand over his forehead. "Darn! It completely slipped my mind. _Mianhe_, I don't think Jan Di and I can make it this year."

"Dude… we all agreed to it."

"I know." Jun Pyo looked guilt-stricken. "But we have some last minute wedding preparations to attend to. Monica Lee managed to squeeze us into her busy schedule so we're flying to California this Friday," he reasoned out. "Just send our regards to your family, okay?"

"Sure," Woo Bin said wanly. Jun Pyo felt bad for skipping this annual trip that had been a pact of theirs since they left Shin Hwa. But he knew the guys would understand. The wedding date had been reset since it was announced and they had to get their act together.

"Hey guys, I'll go ahead if you don't mind." They waved him off playfully and Woo Bin got into his car driving off to his apartment for a much needed rest.

~o~

Jae Kyung absent-mindedly pressed the elevator button taking her to her apartment unit. The school activity they had took up most of her energy and all she needed right now was the comfort of her own bed. Kids can be quite a handful yet she realized it felt good doing something productive for a change. She fondly recalled how Ga Eul was a bit hesitant over her sudden decision to volunteer at the pre-school. But she was defiant and told their senior that she was up for the challenge. That was almost a month ago. Everything fell into place after that and now she's happily adjusted to her new working environment.

"Hey," someone greeted her. Jae Kyung blinked to assure herself she wasn't seeing things. Song Woo Bin, still in his business suit, was actually waiting outside her unit.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced," Woo Bin said. "Are you busy?"

"No it's okay," Jae Kyung said as she unlocked the door. "You want to come in?" She had learned to deal with her feelings like a civilized adult. Woo Bin may not see her in the way she wants him too, but at least she has their friendship.

"This will be quick," he said, stopping her hand from opening the door further.

As she turned to face her guest, Jae Kyung couldn't help but wonder what brought him here in the first place. It was a weeknight and he usually worked late hours. Woo Bin, on the other hand, was carefully calculating the words he would say next.

"How would you like to spend this weekend at Jeju?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Just a vacation," he started. "You, me and the rest of the guys at my family's villa. Ga Eul's coming too."

She found it cute how he used Ga Eul's name as the bargaining chip in the invitation. "Well sure… I could use a break." She crossed her arms as she looked at Woo Bin amusingly. "You actually came over just to invite me to this trip?"

"Oh, I was just around the neighborhood," he said nonchalantly, carefully looking sideways.

"I see," she replied, trying to sound convinced of his answer.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Woo Bin asked, diverting the topic. "My treat."

The offer was tempting yet Ha Jae Kyung shook her head saying she was too tired to go out. Seeing the dejected look on his face however prompted a sudden change of heart. "We can order in… if you want," she compromised.

"Cool," he said. He took a few easy steps as he followed her inside the unit. He sank into the couch and began dialling the number of the nearest pizza house as Jae Kyung changed into a more comfortable outfit inside her room. Half an hour later, they were seated opposite each other at the dining table, with a box of pizza between them.

"Yi Jeong tells me you're now working with Ga Eul at the pre-school," Woo Bin casually mentions.

"Wow, news travels fast among the F4," she retorted jokingly. "Yes, I am. It's quite fun actually."

"You don't strike me as the pre-school type -"

"Really now? Well I'm happy to prove people wrong -"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you work for your father? I'm sure the JK Group needs you." He was helping himself to seconds while she was on her third slice.

"My parents have accepted the fact that I am not interested with the family business," she answered calmly. "They must be kicking themselves over for not having a son they can entrust the company with."

Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung intently and said… "But they'll get a son-in-law for sure."

"_Riiiiggghhhttt_, good luck with whoever's crazy enough to marry me," she laughed in spite of herself.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," he commented.

"Why? Do you actually want to marry someone like me?" Jae Kyung asked matter-of-factly.

He fell quiet for a few seconds. "Maybe?"

"Hah! Better watch your words or I might take you up on your offer," she replied in jest.

Woo Bin merely smiled. For a moment, Jae Kyung wished he sincerely meant every word he said. The rest of the evening was then spent finishing off the entire pizza and watching a few variety shows on television for a good laugh. If she hadn't yawned unknowingly he wouldn't have taken a hint and called it a night.

"I'll see you Saturday?" he said as she walked him to the door.

"Good night, mafia boy." She nodded as she yawned for the nth time.

"Good night, Princess Ha."

~o~

By Saturday morning, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul arrived at the Shin Hwa hangar exactly five minutes before the scheduled take-off. They immediately went to find their seats as the crew helped them with their luggage. Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun had made it just in time from Singapore and were currently seated beside each other at the rear part of the jet. Jae Kyung waved to the duo as Ga Eul found Yi Jeong listening to his iPod while reading some magazine. Woo Bin, on the other hand, was seated in a corner and seemed to be staring outside when she took the seat beside him.

"Sorry we're late," Jae Kyung said as she fastened her seatbelt.

"You made it -"

"It's rude to refuse an invitation," she grinned as her eyes surveyed the surroundings. "Nice jet."

"Not as fancy as Shin Hwa's though," he joked.

She pretended not to hear the last comment. "Speaking of which, the happy couple aren't joining us?"

He shook his head. "They left for California this morning," Woo Bin answered. "The wedding's is in a month and they still have a lot of minor details to iron out."

Their conversation was cut short when the pilot announced that they were ready for take-off. It was a quick 40 minute plane ride from Seoul to Jeju onboard the Il Shin private jet. By the time they landed, the group dispersed into the F3's respective cars which were shipped specifically for the occasion.

"Hop in," Woo Bin called out as his Lotus Elise SC pulled up in front of her.

"What?" Jae Kyung looked around and realized the two couples had disappeared from her sight. She feigned disappointment. "Oh darn, they actually went ahead of us?"

"If you hurry we can still catch up," he said, helping her load her suitcase into the compartment. "Did you actually pack your entire closet in there?"

She made a face at him as she settled into the front seat. Surprisingly, he didn't mind. He was only too happy to let her enjoy the sights and ramble on as he drove along the highway leading to the Song family villa.

~o~

Min Seo Hyun happily observed the new arrivals as Woo Bin's sisters rushed to meet their brother and his companion. Their families became friends when she went to school with the F4 and Jeong Yeon Hwa had come to treat her like a daughter. But there was something special with the way they were taken with Jae Kyung's presence. The look on the twins' faces as she alighted from the car said it all.

"You're people watching again." She felt a hand over her shoulder.

"Ji Hoo…" Seo Hyun glanced up to see Yoon Ji Hoo standing beside her. He had changed into a comfortable summer outfit and was surprisingly wearing Birkenstocks.

"The place hasn't changed much since we were last here," Ji Hoo noticed. "You up for a swim?"

"Nah, maybe later," she replied. Her mindset was still on the scene she witnessed earlier. "They make a lovely couple, don't they?"

Ji Hoo's eyes followed her train of sight. Woo Bin was showing Jae Kyung around the place although they kept a safe distance from each other while walking. He thought he saw his friend's fist ball up and open again when he tried and hesitated to take Jae Kyung's hand. He couldn't help but grin at their awkward situation.

"Yeah, they do," he said.

Seo Hyun coolly sipped her iced tea. "It's amazing though how Jae Kyung managed to win his family's affection so quickly. The twins don't easily warm up to new faces."

Ji Hoo suddenly recalled an incident from before. "Remember when Ga Eul was first introduced as Yi Jeong's girlfriend? Hye Jin barely spoke to her for almost a month." He expressed amusement at the recollection. "The kid resented the fact that her childhood crush was already taken."

"I remember that," she replied laughing. "But look at those girls now, soon they'll be breaking a lot of men's hearts in a few years time."

He nodded in earnest as he leaned back and closed his eyes to enjoy the fresh air. They were later joined by Yi Jeong and Ga Eul who were both eager to do some sightseeing as soon as Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were done unpacking their stuff.

~o~

Woo Bin grunted as Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo tried to suppress a sniggering look when the ladies dragged them to the Jeju Teddy Bear Museum later that afternoon. He could never understand the charm it held over people who frequent the place. His friends blame it on the fact that his mother had an obsession with teddy bears while pregnant with the twins. Even their house in Seoul wasn't spared as she went on a teddy bear-themed decorating spree once every year until the girls were about five. But his mom grew out of that phase and has learned to focus her efforts on more productive ventures such as her current interior design business. He, on the other hand, never outgrew his aversion.

"This isn't the Twilight Zone." A female voice had snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Jae Kyung. She went back for him when they noticed he wasn't following the group

"I'll just wait at the cafe."

He was being evasive and childish. She wasn't having any of the attitude. Not in a place that's supposed to evoke happy memories.

"C'mon, don't be a party-pooper. It'll be fun," she took his hand and dragged him towards the group.

Woo Bin was taken aback by her reaction. No one had ever insisted on dragging him along to something that he refused. His family and the F4 knew that. What he forgot to factor in was that Jae Kyung knew when to unsheathe her claws at the right time. The lady certainly had guts.

Too much guts for his taking that as to how she managed to convince him to pose for a souvenir photo at the museum, Woo Bin himself had no idea. But he found himself smiling when Jae Kyung later handed him their picture amidst the teddy bears in the background.

~o~

"We'll be quick." Ga Eul said, leaving the three guys and Seo Hyun at the cafe as she dragged Jae Kyung along to the museum gift shop to buy some souvenirs for their co-teachers back in Seoul.

"So how are things between you and Jae Kyung lately?" Seo Hyun asked Woo Bin as soon as the two ladies were out of earshot.

"Huh? We're doing fine," he answered, sounding surprised at Seo Hyun's sudden interest.

"So fine that you couldn't avoid staring at her all evening?" Yi Jeong teased.

"I wasn't staring!" Woo Bin's body tensed. Did he miss the notice that this was _"gang-up-on-your-friend"_ day?

Seo Hyun cozied up to Ji Hoo and both of them were staring at Woo Bin not knowing whether to laugh or be annoyed at his obliviousness.

"You already like her," she pointed out.

"And what if I do?" Woo Bin defensively shot back.

"Then are you going to do something about it?" Ji Hoo's tone was patient, slightly patronizing. "Make a move?"

"In case you forgot, she happens to be the ex-fiancée of our friend."

Yi Jeong snorted. "But that was five years ago! And who orchestrated the engagement? The Dragon Lady herself," he finished off, the last statement in obvious reference to Jun Pyo's mother.

"You're free, she's free. I don't see how that's supposed to be a problem," Seo Hyun added. "And don't let her previous involvement with Jun Pyo be an excuse."

Before Woo Bin could retaliate from the pep talk, the ladies had returned from the gift shop with several bags in tow. He was thankful for the diversion as he couldn't stand one more moment of being cross-examined. The attention had shifted and no one said anything on the drive back home. When they reached the villa, Woo Bin hurriedly caught up with Jae Kyung as she briskly walked to their rooms to sort through their purchases.

She looked surprised when she realized he was actually following her. The expression then turned to confusion as he surprisingly held her hand and led her to the garden.

_"We need to talk."_

(To be continued...)


	6. The One Where Good Things Happen

**Chapter Six**

"**The One Where Good Things Happen in the End"**

"_We need to talk."_

As Jae Kyung stared at Woo Bin's towering figure, she mentally wracked her brain for anything she might have done to offend him. She tried to let go but he was holding her hand so tight. As if he was afraid she'd bolt. Frantically, she looked around and wondered why no one even bothered to follow them.

"Woo Bin_-sshi_, is there a problem?" she croaked.

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of her voice and spun around to face her. She, on the other hand, had reflexes quick enough to prevent her from walking straight into his arms when he made the sudden move. But he stood so close she could almost smell his aftershave.

"Nothing," he whispered. "I just wanted to talk."

"I don't understand," Jae Kyung replied, still confused. "You dragged me all the way here… just to talk?"

She heard a faint laugh as Woo Bin looked at her closely. "I thought we were already past the awkward stage?" He tapped the space next to him as he sank into one of the garden benches. "Have a seat."

"Is there something bothering you?" Jae Kyung asked, occupying the empty space beside him. "I can tell… you know. Plus you're acting quite shifty."

"How is it that you're always perceptive of the people around you?" Woo Bin said.

"Instinct, I guess," she shrugged. "This is what I get for being an only child. I get too detail- oriented."

"You're weird -"

"Nah," Jae Kyung waved off the comment. "Just one of a kind."

With that, a giggle unknowingly worked its way up his throat and Woo Bin burst into laughter the moment Jae Kyung lost it too. They were like two teenage kids having fun, oblivious of their surroundings. Her bubbly personality was infectious; and for a guy who was used to formalities, he found it less stressful whenever she was around. Yet he was quick to admit that sometimes she could be too much to handle.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jae Kyung followed through.

"Hmmm… it was nothing," he answered.

"Well if I didn't know better I'd say you merely wanted to spend some time alone with me," she grinned mischievously. When Woo Bin looked too stunned to answer, she added… "Hey, I was only joking," ruffling through his hair playfully.

"Jae Kyung -"

"It's getting cold," she stood up and tightly wrapped her coat around her tiny frame. The air was chilly because of the sea breeze and it looked like it was about to rain. "We'd better get inside."

She was already close to the main house when the downpour started but Woo Bin remained seated on the bench. Not wanting to leave him drenched in the cold, she ambled back only to be dwarfed by his towering frame as he met her halfway.

"What are you doing?" Woo Bin asked, hurriedly taking his coat off and putting it over her head. "You'll get sick!"

"Look who's talking!" Jae Kyung answered, her voice rising above the furious pounding of rain water. "I only came back because you never moved an inch from where you were. Fancy dying of hypothermia?"

His mouth curved into a half-smile over the concern for his well-being. It was these little acts of concern that made Woo Bin realize Jae Kyung wasn't exactly the brat he thought she was five years ago. He realized she was merely misunderstood for being straightforward. He didn't know how long they stood there in the rain; but without warning, without thinking that anyone might see them, he pulled her closer into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair.

She never made an attempt to break free. It was act of impulse that caught them both by surprise and as her arms collapsed to her sides, she couldn't believe that this was all happening. She was in a daze and wanted to stay that way forever. Secrets however, have their way of creeping out in the open when you least expected it.

"Oppa?"

The voice broke off the hug and made them jump apart. Jae Kyung then kept her eyes on the ground but the third person didn't seem mad at what she witnessed. In fact, a look of unmistakeable glee was plastered all over her face. She had with her a huge umbrella that was supposed to be for the two since Ga Eul told her they were both in the garden when it started to rain.

"Are you and unni now together?"

It was Song Hye Jin.

~o~

"Your sister caught you doing what?!?" Yi Jeong asked while Woo Bin was busy towelling his hair dry. He was roaring with laughter as Woo Bin narrated the details on how Hye Jin walked in on the hug and now couldn't stop calling Jae Kyung as her future sister-in-law.

"It was just a hug, man. Imagine if I kissed her?" Woo Bin said exasperatedly. "My entire family would be planning our wedding at this very moment."

"And were you?" Ji Hoo asked, not looking up from the book he was reading. "Planning to kiss her, I mean."

"None of anyone's business," Woo Bin replied, aiming a throw pillow jovially at Ji Hoo.

All he wanted was to sleep through the night and have everyone forget what had happened the next morning. But as it turned out, it was hard to keep a secret in that household for long. His entire family had Jae Kyung cornered during breakfast, asking her all sorts of questions. Everything was again awkward as he barely said anything when he sat down to join them, with Seo Hyun giving him a knowing look before turning a page of the Seoul Times idly. As soon as everyone was done he then set off for the poolside where Jae Kyung conveniently found him minutes later.

"Hey," she greeted. "I knew I'd find you here."

"Oh," Woo Bin looked up and was surprised to see Jae Kyung approaching. "Sorry about my mother and sisters. They get too meddlesome at times."

"Your mother's trying to marry you off," Jae Kyung joked, kicking her flip flops off as she sat down next to him. They both had their feet dipped in the pool as they continued with the conversation. "Did you ever introduce Tae Ran to them?"

He shook his head with no hint of regret that made Jae Kyung's heart skip a beat. "She never liked my friends," he replied. "When we became a couple, it was like I had to choose between her and the F4. My parents were against that kind of attitude so I never made an attempt to introduce her to my family."

"Forbidden love?"

"More like one-sided love," Woo Bin corrected. "I guess I was feeling left out at that time with my friends all coupled-up that I pursued the first lady who ever paid attention on me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's all in the past now," he said cheerfully. "So, did they insist that you were actually my girlfriend?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Funny how they refused to believe that I'm not."

"Would you rather we keep up the act then?"

Jae Kyung paused and looked at Woo Bin with an undetermined expression. "I'm not following…"

"You and me… as a couple," he said matter-of-factly.

"Not funny," she said. She spoke disapprovingly of the suggestion that Woo Bin thought she felt slighted he even brought it up. "Are you trying to make a fool of your family? You don't even like me."

Woo Bin knew he had to do something as Jae Kyung hurriedly stood up and walked away from him in disappointment. With quick strides, he was able to keep up with her pace and tugged her on the shoulder to keep her still.

"Spare it," she hissed, turning towards him. "I may actually like you, but I don't want to force myself on some guy who doesn't even feel the same way about me." Realizing she had just blurted her feelings for him without knowing it, she furiously tried to let go of Woo Bin's grip on her left hand. She succeeded.

The confession left him too dumbfounded to even react. He didn't know. He was lost in his thoughts that he stood there for what seemed like minutes until Yi Jeong passed by, unmindful of the little tiff that went on earlier, and challenged him to a game of pool. It did nothing to clear his head. Whatever chance he expected of talking to Jae Kyung again seemed bleak as she conveniently avoided the rest of the group for the remainder of the day. They were later told by a housekeeper that Miss Ha requested for a ride to the airport later that afternoon when a family emergency summoned her back to Seoul.

"What could that family emergency be?" Ga Eul asked worriedly as she tried to contact Jae Kyung's cell phone. "Sunbae, did she say anything to you?"

"No," Woo Bin replied, although part of him wondered if their argument earlier set off her early departure.

"That's weird," Yi Jeong said. "It's not like her to leave without informing us."

"I think it's best if you talk to her once we return to Seoul, Ga Eul." Seo Hyun suggested, still eyeing Woo Bin suspiciously.

At that moment, Song Woo Bin suddenly felt he was the biggest screw-up in the world.

~o~

Ha Jae Kyung ran the corridors of Shin Hwa Medical City as fast as her feet would take her. She didn't mean to leave the group without notice but her mother requested that she return to Seoul as soon as possible. From their conversation, it appeared that too much stress from a recent business deal took its toll on her father's health and he suffered a mild stroke.

"_Ahbeoji…" _she whimpered as soon as she reached her father's hospital suite. She turned the knob and saw her mother sitting by his bedside.

"Jae_-yah_!" Lee Eun Bi greeted her daughter. "Sweetheart, I'm glad you came. Don't worry… it's nothing serious," she assured Jae Kyung in reference to her husband's health.

"Ommuni, I'm sorry," she cried. "I never meant to disappoint you and ahbeoji. All I wanted was to explore my options without the JK name backing me up." She felt guilty for not being involved with the family business right after university as what her parents had expected. But she knew it was the right thing to do. It would have been unfair for JK Group if she worked there when her heart wasn't into it.

Eun Bi stroked her daughter's hair affectionately. "I know that, and I'm proud of you. But me and your father aren't getting any younger. Jae_-yah_… a rightful successor has to take over JK Group soon."

"Ommuni…"

"The company needs you," Ha Yeong Dal added weakly from his hospital bed. Jae Kyung rushed to her father's bedside and tearfully held his hand. "Come back to us, Jae_-yah_."

"Oh, ahbeoji… you know I would do anything for you," she told her parents earnestly. "But what about the pre-school?"

It took a while before anyone said something. "They will understand," her mother said with conviction. "Just this favor, sweetheart, is all we're asking as your parents."

"Please… don't hate us for this," her father said. "I know it's unfair but this is for your own good too. The Ha legacy must be protected."

"Ahbeoji, Ommuni… I'm not sure I'm ready," Jae Kyung spoke of her true feelings. "I'm not trained for this."

"We are not rushing you," Madam Lee replied. "Take it at your own pace. Sooner or later you will learn the ropes of the business. Your father and the Board of Directors will guide you through this."

Jae Kyung sighed, resigned to the fact that she was finally returning to her true heritage. She made a deal with her parents however, that she would return to the States once the Goo wedding is over. In the meantime, she was to handle the Seoul operations of their company. She contemplated on calling Ga Eul regarding the pre-school and to explain what happened in Jeju but decided in the end she'd do it personally once the latter is back in Seoul.

~o~

Woo Bin had probably dialled Jae Kyung's number over twenty times within the past twenty four hours but she never picked up. He suddenly felt a twinge of annoyance remembering how she walked out on him before he could even explain himself. _'Some people are just too sensitive'_, he thought. As annoyed as he was though, he still missed her presence.

When they arrived from Jeju, he found himself driving by her building on his way home.

He never got off the car.

~o~

A few days later Woo Bin got a very important phone call from Yi Jeong concerning Ha Jae Kyung.

"Her father was hospitalized?" he promptly reacted, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Apparently that was why she rushed back to Seoul immediately," Yi Jeong continued. "Ga Eul's not saying much apart from it was nothing serious."

He heaved a sigh of relief hearing what Yi Jeong said. "Are you going to pick up Ga Eul from work today?"

"No, we're meeting at a coffee shop. Why?"

"Ask if she can take Jae Kyung with her," he pleaded. "But please don't say I'm coming."

"This is juvenile, man," Yi Jeong laughed. "What are you, in high school?"

"Please?"

"Alright, I'll call you once we're there."

"Thanks, mah bro."

~o~

"She's still avoiding me, isn't she?" Woo Bin told both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul when they met up at the coffee shop an hour later. The one person he expected to see was not with them.

"What exactly did you argue about in Jeju?" Ga Eul asked. "And for the record, she's not avoiding you. It's just that she no longer works at the pre-school."

"What?" he shot back. "Why? When?" He fired questions in rapid succession.

"Hey, easy on the cross-examination!" Yi Jeong teased.

"It's okay," Ga Eul beamed. "Her father's recent hospitalization prompted her decision to finally work for JK. They're letting her handle the operations for Seoul," she continued. "But really, why the tone of concern?"

"I'm not concerned," he replied defensively. "Just curious, that's all."

But Woo Bin knew himself better. He was thankful though that neither Yi Jeong or Ga Eul pressed any further about the argument back in Jeju. If Jae Kyung never told anyone about it, he didn't see any reason why he should. It was a pretty trivial issue they needed to work out between themselves.

"She's at Cafe Mou, if you must know," Ga Eul suddenly blurted. "She'll know you actually found out from me so please don't get into another argument, okay?"

"You are an angel, Ga Eul_-yang_!" Woo Bin exclaimed enthusiastically, hugging her out of gratitude much to Yi Jeong's surprise. He darted out of the coffee shop in an instant and started his car towards the restaurant Ga Eul mentioned.

~o~

It was easy to spot her from a distance.

As he stood at the entrance of Cafe Mou, Woo Bin saw Jae Kyung seated at a table by the window flipping pages of a fashion magazine while waiting for her food. The place was packed, so it was easier for him to manage his way to her table without getting noticed.

"Expecting someone?" he asked, as he quietly sank to the seat opposite her.

She appeared startled to see him that she stood up and was about to do walk-out #2.

"Jae Kyung, please… listen to me?" He pleaded; reaching for her hand as he quietly led her to a table outside where there were only a few diners. "I never meant to hurt your feelings back in Jeju. Clearly I am not one who's great with words. But if you must know, I am terribly sorry for what I did.

She attempted to interrupt but was too caught up with her emotions.

"At first I dismissed it as something brotherly. You were, after all, close to my sisters. But then I got so used to your presence over the weekends that you began spending with us," he continued. "I don't know how, I don't know why… it just happened."

As Jae Kyung listened on, she felt hot tears springing from her eyes that she sank to the nearest chair. He need not say more. She perfectly understood everything. She had felt the exact same thing and didn't know quite what to make of it at first.

"You're crying -" He was half-smiling this time.

"I know," she laughed in spite of herself. "I'm such a cry-baby."

"A very pretty one at that," he added.

She wiped the tears from eyes as she felt the stares from on-lookers at neighboring tables. "I'm sorry. They must think we're arguing," she whispered to him.

"Or they thought I just proposed?" He whispered back.

"Would you stop with the couple jokes?" she tapped his hand playfully, happiness written all over her face.

He felt relieved. Things were starting to fall into place between the two of them. Yes, it was a whirlwind thing… but he was happy. "Let's give this a try," he held her hand again. "I can't promise I'll be perfect, but we'll make this work."

Jae Kyung's hands flew to his upper torso, circling him for a hug as soon as he said those words. "Yes," she said to him. "We can make this work."

They'd worry about telling their friends and family about them tomorrow. Right now, the only thing that mattered to Song Woo Bin was spending the entire evening with the woman who had managed to capture the elusive Don Juan's heart.

(To be continued...)


	7. The One Where Everyone Finds Out

**Chapter Seven**

"**The One Where Everyone Finds Out"**

Almost a month of being a couple and one would think the people closest to them should've known their relationship by now. Yet ironically, both decided to keep their relationship low key at the risk of stealing the _soon-to-be-newlyweds_' thunder. Besides, they were enjoying each other's company minus the constant ribbing of their matchmaking friends.

That morning, Ha Jae Kyung woke up to the sound of her phone ringing incessantly. She did a quick hand sweep of her side table before she found her mobile amidst her pile of books.

"Yeoboseyo?" she drawled to her phone's speaker. She was too sleepy she never even bothered to check the caller ID.

"Good morning to you too," the caller greeted. "Did I wake you up?"

She was snapped out of her reverie when she finally recognized the voice. "Woo Bin_-shhi_?"

"We were supposed to meet for breakfast, remember?" Woo Bin reminded her amusingly.

"Oh sh!t!" Jae Kyung scrambled out of bed as soon as her eyes darted towards the clock on her table. It was almost seven thirty. "I am so sorry. Where are you? Can I just catch up at the coffee shop in five minutes?"

"Five?" he laughed upon hearing it. "No need. I'm on my way to pick you up."

"But you live twenty minutes away from my place –"

"Look outside – " he said.

It was as if he apparated from nowhere. A casually-dressed Song Woo Bin waved to his girlfriend as he got out of the car. She waved back, and mentally chided herself for oversleeping. He took quick strides towards her unit that he was at her doorstep in five minutes tops. Jae Kyung thought he looked dapper even in a polo shirt and khaki pants; a far-cry from the usual business suits he's garbed in lately.

"Alright, you win," she said as she opened the door. "But don't complain if you actually end up waiting for an hour while I get ready."

"Sweetheart, you forgot that I actually have sisters," he chuckled as she elbowed him playfully. "You go on and get ready. I can manage to make myself comfortable while I wait."

~o~

Chu Ga Eul was starting to be a little suspicious. Something was up with Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung lately but she couldn't quite figure it out. For starters, they've been spending an awful lot of time together ever since they patched things up after Jeju. She knew it was normal for friends to be close but whenever she would drop by the JK Group's office after school for the past month, Jae Kyung was either in a meeting or currently out of the office. When she asked the secretary once regarding her boss's whereabouts, she was told that a young man named Mr. Song came to take Ms. Ha out for dinner.

"Have you spoken to Woo Bin_-sunbae_ lately?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jeong while they were on their way to the pre-school.

"Not since Monday," So Yi Jeong answered. "He's been quite busy with the Myung Dok project since they started construction."

"So he's always out for meetings and stuff?"

"Yes -"

"Weird. Jae Kyung_-unni_'s swamped with work as well."

Yi Jeong merely laughed. "Ga Eul_-yang_, what's wrong with that? Both are already handling their respective family companies. It's normal for them to very busy these days."

"You wouldn't understand though –" she muttered to herself.

The conversation didn't go any further as Yi Jeong pulled to a stop at the pre-school's parking lot. Ga Eul absent-mindedly gathered her things and kissed her boyfriend goodbye. She then waved him off as the car maneuvered out of the lot, taking Yi Jeong to his studio.

~o~

It took Jae Kyung exactly an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready. Woo Bin was well into his second cup of coffee in between reading the Seoul Times when she came out dressed comfortably in a short sleeve crew neck shirt dress and a pair of Marc Jacobs' peep toe ankle booties.

"Wow," was all that he could mutter. He leaned over to give her a kiss.

"You're not that bad either," she answered, her lips meeting his. The liplock broke off after a minute when Jae Kyung asked…"But why the informal look? I thought Il Shin adhered to a strict dress code policy?"

"I'm visiting the Myung Dok site today," he explained. "The Chairman wants me to inspect its progress together with the lead architect."

"Then I guess we'd better hurry then," she said as she picked up her briefcase on the way out. "We don't want you running late for your site inspection."

He smiled mischievously. "I'm still the boss. They'll wait –"

"But you don't want your father knowing that attitude right?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I got myself a girlfriend or a second mother instead."

Jae Kyung pinched his side playfully as they walked to his car. It was a quiet ride to the coffee shop as she checked emails on her phone while he drove. Fate though, has a way of teasing those trying to be discreet. When they arrived at Starbucks, they were surprised to run into Yoon Ji Hoo who was on his way out just as they entered.

"Woo Bin_-ya_!" Ji Hoo called their attention.

Jae Kyung thought she would faint right on the spot when she saw him approaching.

"Hey man," Woo Bin greeted his friend. He almost couldn't think straight as Jae Kyung kept tugging his left sleeve nervously.

Ji Hoo had that knowing look. "I was just leaving," he said. "Had to grab a bagel on my way to the Institute." He was trying to get a feel of the situation but no one said anything. "Breakfast for two?" he asked.

Woo Bin launched into defense mode. "We ran into each other on the way here," he reasoned out. "I invited her along so that I'd have some company."

"Okay," he nodded, sounding convinced.

"You're welcome to join us, Ji Hoo_-sshi_." Jae Kyung offered.

"It's alright," he begged off. "You two enjoy yourselves instead."

The moment Ji Hoo was out of earshot, both heaved a sigh of relief. Their cover was almost blown and they weren't ready yet.

"That was a close call –"

"Perhaps we should consider changing breakfast venues?"

"Good point," Woo Bin said. "How long do you think we'll be doing this whole hide-and-seek thing from them?"

"I'm not really sure," Jae Kyung answered. "Until after the wedding, I suppose?"

~o~

It was almost eleven by the time Woo Bin reached the Myung Dok construction site. The lead architect, Mr. Yeo, met up with him at the site office with a quick rundown of their agenda for the day. He then reviewed the latest blueprints regarding the revisions suggested by the Board of Investors. The mall needed to be technologically-advanced and environmentally friendly to please both sectors of society.

Across town, Jae Kyung was keeping herself busy with the Month-to-Date company reports sent for review by the Board of Directors. She was to attend her first stockholders' meeting in two weeks and she needed to be prepared. The JK Group was doing well this year with several acquisitions overseas and is currently working on strengthening their operations in Seoul. The reports took up most of her time that when she decided to call it a day, she didn't realize it was almost eight in the evening.

~o~

Fridays were guys' nights out for the F4. No girlfriends or fiancées involved, just the four of them like the old times. Tonight they were at a club owned by a family friend of the Goo's and a special room had been reserved for the group.

"It's been a while, Goo Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong said as he sank into the seat beside Woo Bin. This was the first time they had gathered together since Jun Pyo and Jan Di returned from California three weeks ago. "How was your trip?"

"You'd happy to know the date has been finalized," Jun Pyo answered. "It's two Saturdays from now and I expect all of you to be there."

"Is that a threat?" Woo Bin retorted jokingly. "Of course we'll be there."

"Then do you plan on bringing a date to the wedding?" Ji Hoo turned the tables on him. "You have no plans of being the fifth wheel, right?"

"Jae Kyung's going," Jun Pyo volunteered. "You can bring her as your date if you want to."

Woo Bin merely gave them a smug grin. A few rounds of drinks after and he excused himself to go to the men's room unknowingly leaving his phone on the table. No one seemed to mind until a call came in while he was still out. Yi Jeong checked on the caller ID but the name was unfamiliar.

"Who was it?" Ji Hoo queried noticing Yi Jeong's puzzled look.

"I don't know," he admitted. "It says here _'Princess'_?"

"Princess?" Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo chorused.

"Who's Princess?" Woo Bin cluelessly joined in the conversation.

Yi Jeong eyed him knowingly. "You tell us. She just called you a few seconds ago."

Without warning, Woo Bin's hands swooped across the table and grabbed the phone hurriedly from Yi Jeong's side. It was a good thing no one figured out that 'Princess' referred to Jae Kyung since he had never addressed her by that nickname when they were around friends. Retreating to a corner, he pressed her number on speed dial. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hi, where are you?" Woo Bin asked.

"I just finished at the office," Jae Kyung replied. Sensing his words were somewhat guarded, she continued… "You're with the guys, aren't you?"

"Yeah -"

"I'll hang up now," she said.

"No it's okay -"

"They might get a clue."

"Who cares?"

"I thought we agreed about this?" she pleaded.

He sighed. "Alright. I'll call you when I get home."

"You too. And don't drink too much," Jae Kyung ended on a playful note.

"Aiissshhh, I know that!" he laughed.

Clicking his phone shut, Woo Bin returned to his seat and to the sniggering looks of his friends. They tried fishing for information about his new girl but he wouldn't budge leaving the guys mystified about her identity.

~o~

That weekend, the subject of Ha Jae Kyung's relationship with Song Woo Bin came up again while Ga Eul was having lunch with Geum Jan Di. Compared to Yi Jeong though, Jan Di was more supportive of her suspicions.

"So you think they're actually dating?" Jan Di asked.

"I'm not really sure," Ga Eul replied. "Besides, none of the two has confirmed anything yet… and I don't think anyone's noticed though aside from us."

Jan Di nodded. "You have a point," she said. "Hold on. Do you think that Jae Kyung and the princess are one and the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jun Pyo mentioned that a certain _'Princess'_ called Woo Bin-ya last night while they were at the club," Jan Di explained. "When the guys asked him about it, he simply refused to comment. But they could tell it was someone he's currently dating."

Ga Eul fell silent while trying to recall an instance when she heard that name.

"Jan Di_-ya_! I think I now recall where I heard him use that name before," she exclaimed. "Remember when I went to the airport to pick up Jae Kyung_-unni_? We ran into Woo Bin_-sunbae_ unknowingly and during the course of our conversations he referred to her as _'Princess Ha'_."

Geum Jan Di blinked at what she had just heard. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Ga Eul answered in the affirmative. They were now starting to put two and two together. Whatever their reasons were, both agreed that Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung will come clean about their relationship when they're ready. Until that happens, Jan Di made Ga Eul promise not to meddle since it is not their secret to tell.

~o~

"What is it with amusement parks that you have such an aversion to it?" Jae Kyung asked amusingly when she saw Woo Bin's scrunched up expression.

They were at Lotte World on a Sunday morning; and although Woo Bin wasn't too enthusiastic about it, he willingly tagged along for his girlfriend's sake. Jae Kyung loved to pamper her inner child so often. It was no question she loved being around people. He reckoned it must've been the effect of growing up as an only child with business tycoons for parents.

"I do not have an aversion to it," he defended himself. "I'm just not the type who hangs out at these places."

"Hmmm, okay. But since you promised me we could go wherever I want to, can we just spend the day here?" she pleaded. "Please?"

It was hard to say no to someone who seemed to have the gift of convincing people to do whatever she wants. The moment he agreed, he was then dragged off to the skating rink. Good thing his hockey training came in handy as he was able to keep up with Jae Kyung who was a trained figure skater in her younger years.

Unbeknownst to both, Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di were in the same premises that very moment. The engaged couple simply wanted to unwind from the hectic wedding preparations which had been taking up most of their time lately. When they passed by the rink, Jun Pyo did a double-take saying he thought he saw someone familiar.

"Jan Di_-ya_, isn't that Song Woo Bin over there?" he said, pointing to a fellow at the other end of the rink who had the unmistakeable height and built of his friend.

Jan Di squinted to get a clear look at the subject. "Yeah, I think so. Do you want us to go over and say hello?" They had taken a few steps when she gasped the moment she realized Woo Bin wasn't alone. Jun Pyo seemed to have caught on because a surprised look was plastered all over his face.

"I don't believe this," he exclaimed, laughing at his discovery. "Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung… who would've thought?"

"Well," Jan Di started. "I think it's been right under our noses all this time. We were just too daft to notice." She took his left hand in an attempt to lead him away from the rink. "C'mon, I don't think now is the right time for us to tell them that we already know."

He shrugged but made no further complaints as he followed his fiancée who was now walking towards a bookstore recently established in the area.

~o~

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Woo Bin couldn't help but notice as Jae Kyung's phone kept ringing every after fifteen minutes since they left the rink. She merely dismissed his observation and proceeded to take out the battery to rid herself of the caller. "Who was that? Your secretary?" he asked.

"No one important," she replied tersely, her hands unknowingly shaking. Sensing she was bothered by something, he pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a kiss on her forehead right in the middle of a busy square in Lotte World. Jae Kyung's hands clung to his back desperately seeking solace. She always felt safe in his arms.

"Hey, we're here to have fun remember?" Woo Bin tried to lift her spirits. "C'mon, maybe some retail therapy would do the trick."

"How is it that you know when to say the right things to cheer me up?" she asked, leaning on his side as they walked together.

He gave her a mischievous wink. "They don't call me Don Juan for nothing."

The next few hours were spent going through every store in the establishment. Jae Kyung seemed to have forgotten about the phone call while Woo Bin appeared to be enjoying himself as well. They were just like any ordinary couple out on a date, oblivious of the crowd they were blending into.

Two hours and ten shopping bags later, the two settled comfortably on the leather couch at the F4's pad. Both too tired to even grab something to eat because of the busy day they just had. A little chitchat on the sides and soon Jae Kyung had fallen fast asleep snuggled close to Woo Bin, her left cheek resting on his chest. He lost track as to when he exactly dozed off, probably after a few minutes of mindless channel surfing. But it was the image of them both asleep beside each other that shocked the person who came to the pad that evening.

The swift, piercing sound of a vase crashing into pieces woke up the two from their brief slumber. Jae Kyung was quickly on her feet and turned towards the direction where the noise came from. Standing just a few steps from where they were, an expression of utter (albeit pleased) disbelief plastered all over his face was none other than So Yi Jeong.

"Yi Jeong_-sshi_, what happened?" Jae Kyung asked out of concern. The shards were still scattered around him.

"I… How… Why…" Yi Jeong stammered on. _"When?"_ was all he managed to say in the end.

"We can explain." Woo Bin said.

He breathed in deeply before he started. It was going to be a long night ahead.

(To be continued...)

**A/N:** Any reactions, thoughts, opinions? Sound off in the review section.


	8. The One With The Wedding and a Scandal

**Chapter Eight**

"**The One with the Wedding and a Scandal"**

The reaction was surprisingly positive over the revelation that Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were now dating. After everything was explained to Yi Jeong, they had gathered the whole group and told them everything down to the very last detail. Ga Eul couldn't contain her excitement when her suspicions were finally confirmed. She hugged Jae Kyung tightly and whispered that they were all truly happy for both of them. She then turned her attention towards Yi Jeong who was still trying to comprehend everything he had just discovered. Jun Pyo was less demonstrative and settled for a knock fist greeting with Woo Bin as his way of saying congratulations. Ji Hoo acted nonchalant about it, his own way of saying that he already knew beforehand.

"This is great!" Jan Di beamed. "It's not even our wedding day yet and I feel so happy that love is all around us."

"Please do not feel bad, Jan Di_-ya_." Jae Kyung said to her. "We really didn't want to make a big deal out of this whole dating thing."

"Unni, I don't feel bad," she assured her. "You know what? I think it's great that you and Woo Bin-sunbae finally got together. I've always thought you made quite a lovely pair."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, then thank you," she laughed. "But really, I am happy for you too. This wedding has been long overdue."

A look of visible contentment was evident on Jan Di's face. Jae Kyung was right. After all these years and the sacrifices they made for their respective careers, she was finally marrying the man of her dreams.

~o~

The wedding day itself went like a total blur. Everybody was so busy that no one spent time with each other's better halves until after the ceremony was over. Jae Kyung and Ga Eul attended to Jan Di's needs while the rest took care of chatting up the guests who had arrived for the wedding. Although the affair was supposedly low-key, CEOs of every notable company in Korea as well as politicians who were friends of the groom's family were noticeably in attendance.

Also present and holding their court in one side of the hall were the Geums and several neighbors from the fishing village. Geum Il Bom and Na Gong Ju were beaming at their daughter's good fortune of marrying into a well-off family. To them it was the fulfilment of their life-long dream to rise from their middle-class status. While the Geum camp were busy identifying the high profile guests being ushered to their seats, Goo Jun Hee walked over to her brother's future in-laws and greeted them politely before gesturing to where their parents were.

"Anyeong," Jun Hee bowed as a sign of respect. "Ahbeoji and Ommuni wanted to check if you were doing okay."

"Oh yes we are," Il Bom answered enthusiastically. "Thank you for asking, child. Tell your parents we are doing just fine." Both he and Gong Ju waved to where the Goo couple were. Goo Byung Hun and Kang Hee So, in turn, nodded towards their future in-laws in acknowledgment.

The ceremony started a few minutes later. Once the guests took their respective seats, the Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra played the bridal march. A great collected sigh issued from the audience as the resplendent bride entered in a very simple wedding gown created for her by upcoming Korean designer Monica Lee. Jun Pyo couldn't take his eyes off his Jan Di as she glided down the aisle escorted by her father, who was beaming and bouncing.

"_Ladies and gentlemen,"_ the minister started in a slight singsong voice. _"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two fated souls…"_

Jae Kyung glanced around, met Woo Bin's gaze and grinned, then quickly faced front again. Woo Bin's mind wandered a long way from the wedding hall, to those times he spent with Jae Kyung before their relationship was even out in the open. They seemed so long ago, and they had always seemed too good to be true. But maybe he deserved this happiness…

"_Do you, Goo Jun Pyo, take Geum Jan Di…"_

It was a brief but poignant affair that had both Kang Hee So and Na Gong Ju in tears as soon their kids were declared husband and wife.

~o~

"May I have this dance?"

Jae Kyung smiled at her boyfriend's chivalry. Placing her hand over his outstretched palm, they joined the rest of the guests who had taken to the dance floor as the wedding festivities went full swing. Looking around, they saw Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun engrossed in a serious conversation with Jun Hee who Jae Kyung noticed was no longer wearing her wedding ring. Yi Jeong and Gae Eul, on the other hand, were nowhere to be found although Woo Bin assured her that they were just around the premises. She wanted the night to last forever. It felt good to be in the company of friends and to celebrate love that surpassed all odds.

"Jae Kyung_-shhi_?" Woo Bin whispered to her hair. They were slow-dancing to the music currently playing on the dance floor.

"Hmmm…" she replied, her cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here," he said. He held her close as if wanting reassurance of her constant presence in his life.

"Me too," Jae Kyung answered.

~o~

"I cannot believe this! Who invited her to the wedding?" Min Seo Hyun asked Ga Eul the moment she spotted the unwanted guest in the ballroom.

Ga Eul looked past her and shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, unni. Her husband has some business connections with the Goo's though. Perhaps Jun Pyo-sunbae's parents invited them?"

"Uggghhh… the nerve of that woman!" Seo Hyun seethed. "She still has the nerve to attend occasions where the guys are present considering what she did to Woo Bin?"

"I don't think he even cares anymore," Ga Eul observed. "He never noticed when she arrived earlier with her husband."

"Good, good…" she muttered.

"Hey, there you are…" Ji Hoo caught up with them mid-conversation. "I thought you were going to the powder room?"

"I was –" Seo Hyun started. "Until I saw who decided to join us for the reception," she finished off, gesturing to the VIP tables.

"She's here?" Ji Hoo asked in annoyance, recognizing the familiar figure of Seo Tae Ran. The woman looked bored to be there but was playing the role of dutiful trophy wife to the hilt.

"Don't ask," Ga Eul said. "We were just as surprised as you are."

"Just keep an eye on Woo Bin and Jae Kyung," Ji Hoo ordered. "Make sure they steer clear of her throughout the night."

~o~

The powder room was the only place she could confront her without him hovering by her side. It was not a surprise that he was with a girlfriend again months after she had dumped him. What puzzled her though was the fact that he was now dating his best friend's former fiancée. Who knew the F4 actually went through each other's trash?

"Ha Jae Kyung –" she haughtily blurted as soon as she saw it was only the two of them left.

The other one turned towards the direction of the voice. "Yes?"

"Seo Tae Ran," she extended her hand in greeting. "I'm sure you've heard about me."

Jae Kyung raised an eyebrow, wondering whether to be amused or irritated at Tae Ran's tone. "I'm sorry, why should I?" she feigned ignorance.

"I'm Woo Bin-oppa's former girlfriend -"

Jae Kyung closed her eyes, breathing hard. "Right. If you're the one who dumped him for a filthy rich Chinese tycoon old enough to be your father, then yes, I've heard so much about you."

She shook her head, turned on her heels and left the former grasping for words after that verbal tirade. The only thought running through her mind was to find Woo Bin so that they could leave before an ugly confrontation took place.

"Are you really that desperate to marry an F4 that you moved from one friend to another?" Tae Ran, still in her war-mongering mode, called after Jae Kyung as she hurriedly followed her out of the room.

They were starting to attract onlookers among the guests but Jae Kyung could no longer care any less. Tae Ran, on the other hand, was egging her opponent to lose her temper. The tramp looked pretty tipsy when they came face to face again, something that escaped her attention while they were at the powder room earlier.

"I'm the girlfriend now," she said, to settle things once and for all. "Deal with it."

Frustrated that Jae Kyung maintained her composure despite her taunts, Tae Ran attempted to slap her but a stronger arm blocked her fist.

"The next time you do that," Woo Bin's angry figure looked at her straight in the eye. "That fist goes directly to your face."

He led Jae Kyung out of the ballroom just as security escorted Seo Tae Ran out. Seo Hyun and Jun Hee caught up with them at the hallway where Woo Bin was trying to pacify his girlfriend who was visibly shaking in anger.

"Noona," Woo Bin asked Jun Hee. "Why was that woman allowed at the wedding?"

"Mianhe, Woo Bin_-sshi_. We were complacent that she wouldn't cause a scene with her husband around," Jun Hee apologized.

"She… wouldn't… stop," Jae Kyung spoke up. "I've never seen someone so desperate enough for attention."

"That woman has no shame," Seo Hyun railed on, turning her attention on Woo Bin. "This is why I never understood why you were smitten with her."

"I was twenty-three, noona." Woo Bin defended himself, trying to change the topic.

"Alright, that's it," Jun Hee sprang into action. "Woo Bin_-shhi_, why don't you take Jae Kyung home so that she can rest? We'll take care of handling the mess created by that psychotic ex-girlfriend of yours."

Before Woo Bin could even protest, Seo Hyun had led them towards the hotel's entrance and motioned for the valet. Within minutes, they were on the road driving towards Jae Kyung's apartment. She was quiet throughout the entire ride and he could tell she was still upset over the confrontation earlier.

"Hey," he suddenly said. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Jae Kyung barely had time to string a reply when he parked in front of a karaoke house that seemed familiar to her.

"I mean, you like karaoke right?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Remember how you treated me and Yi Jeong to a mini-concert before?"

He got out of the car with her following him to the sidewalk. She covered her face with both palms in embarrassment as she recalled that exact moment.

"Ugghhh… don't remind me," she said. "But hey, you both deserved it after what you were planning against me."

He breaks into a smile. "See? I always knew the noraebang was one way to cheer you up."

She couldn't help but smile in return. If he brought her here to enjoy then that was exactly what she planned on doing. Seo Tae Ran's actions made her realize that ex-es will never drive a wedge between them. Hooking her arm into Woo Bin's, she playfully cajoled him into singing with her this time. They spent the next two hours doing just that… singing to their heart's content.

~o~

The next morning, Jae Kyung woke up with a splitting headache made even worse by a phone call from her mother. Apparently the _"little outburst"_ at the wedding made it to the society pages of today's papers. With her parents having business associates all over Seoul, one of them managed to email the article all the way to Boston. No reason to fret though, her mother said, as the article never mentioned names. But anyone who was at the wedding clearly knew who _"trophy wife"_ and _"chaebol princess"_ were. That and the part where it said _"mafia heir"_ was lucky to have two ladies fighting over him.

"I didn't even know you were dating someone," Eun Bi told her daughter.

"Mianhe, ommuni. I never meant for you to find out about it this way," she explained. "He's a good man."

"I know that…" her motherly concern evident in her tone. "And I trust you, Jae_-ya_."

Tears welled in Jae Kyung's eyes as she thanked her mother for being supportive and non-judgmental. She also apologized once more for unknowingly getting herself involved in a scandal that may damage the family name and the image of the company. But her mother merely told her not to worry since she wasn't even at fault to begin with. Let the press speculate, she said. All that matters is who ends up with a clean conscience once this is all over.

"Now listen," her mother continued. "I suppose it's not too much to ask that we get to meet our daughter's boyfriend the next time we're in Seoul right?"

A nervous laugh was heard on the other line. "Of course, ommuni. I'll make sure you get to meet him soon."

~o~

He had not expected a summon to the president's office that morning. Woo Bin came in early because he had a report to finish, but when his secretary casually slipped him a copy of that morning's paper, he thought he might have an idea what his father wanted to talk about.

"You asked for me, sir?" Woo Bin greeted as President Song's secretary led him to his office. It was always a professional relationship for both of them at work. But he never took it against his father.

Song Woo Taek looked pleased to see his son. "Have a seat," he motioned to the nearest chair. "You look well. Are you enjoying the Myung Dok project so far?"

He nodded. It was very typical of his father to start with work-related topics first before he asks you anything personal. "Construction progress is currently on phase 2 right now. The interior designer called as well and mentioned that the designs are ready for presentation in two weeks."

"Excellent! Looks like we'll be able to finish the project in due time," President Song said. "So what's this I heard about a fight between your past and present?" he asked a few seconds after.

Woo Bin was caught off-guard but tried to downplay the whole thing explaining that it was Tae Ran who picked a fight and Jae Kyung had tried her best to ignore it. President Song appeared to be enjoying their father and son talk but then turned serious when he reminded Woo Bin about the implications of the incident.

"I can protect her," he said firmly. It was suggested that a security detail be assigned to Jae Kyung. Woo Bin knew there was no way she would agree to it.

"Liu Xi Feng has ties to the Chinese underworld," President Song mentioned. "Now that he knows his wife still has a thing for you, he may resort to drastic measures."

He rubbed his temples in disbelief. "She dumped me. Doesn't he get that?" he said exasperatedly. "You can't be saying he'll go after…"

His father nodded. "Il Shin's our best shot at keeping you both safe," he assured Woo Bin. "I know her family can provide her with bodyguards anytime she wants to but mafia intelligence is different."

"I don't believe this…"

Woo Taek patted his son's shoulders. "We're doing our best to end this quietly, son. Just hang in there… and I'm sorry."

Song Woo Bin never heard what his father had to say after as he angrily stormed out of the room and returned to his office. He had just indirectly placed his girlfriend's life in danger and he wasn't going to forgive himself for that. Grabbing his mobile phone, he pressed Jae Kyung's number on speed dial.

"Hi, it's me…"

They made plans to meet up for lunch that day. He had that sinking feeling, however, that this was going to be one of the longest meals ever in his lifetime.

(To be continued...)

**A/N**: Thank you so much to the two people who have been consistently leaving reviews for this story. **puion** and **Spoutnik**, you don't know much I really appreciate the effort. Hopefully this fic will live up to your expectations.

To the silent readers... feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section. I won't bite. I just wanna hear from fellow Woo Bin/Jae Kyung fans as well.


	9. The One Where Everything Gets Complicate

**Chapter Nine**

"**The One Where Everything Gets Complicated"**

Her presence nearly startled him as he keyed his car open. He had a hunch he was being followed. But what Song Woo Bin didn't expect was to see an unwanted guest waiting just a few cars away.

"What are you doing here?" he said bitingly.

"Can we talk?" she replied eagerly, clearly not picking up on the icy reception.

His laughter was sarcastic.

"We have nothing to talk about -"

Disappointment flashed through her face. But she was persistent. "C'mon, for old time's sake?"

"Stalking me won't achieve anything," Woo Bin made himself clear. "And after what you did at Jun Pyo's wedding? Don't expect a friendly reception from any of us."

Seo Tae Ran was dumbfounded. Her words had no power over him anymore and she hated it. She had to be in control.

"My marriage was a mistake -"

"That's your problem, not mine -" he spat, irritated at the pity card act. "Clearly you had no problem dumping me when your husband offered millions to make you his wife. So quit the act, Tae Ran. No one's buying it."

"Fine," she answered, finally dropping the nice-girl facade. "But you're not getting rid of me that easily. Not you or that prissy chaebol princess."

"Leave Jae Kyung out of this," Woo Bin warned his former girlfriend. "Touch her and I'll have the whole of Il Shin out for your neck."

"You value her too much," Tae Ran said haughtily. "Are you even sure she really loves you? You're just the second choice."

"I don't see how that's any of your business -"

"We'll see about that."

He didn't know what to make of that last remark, but Woo Bin chose to simply ignore it. Tae Ran loved to bluff her way out of sticky situations she gets caught in. He furiously got in the car, started it and manoeuvred his way out of the parking lot leaving a bitter ex-girlfriend fuming mad.

~o~

They had dinner that evening at Jae Kyung's apartment. She wanted to eat out; he insisted on ordering in. In the end, both settled for their favorite Chinese take-out in the neighborhood. It did not escape her attention, however, that he seemed to be bothered by something.

"Hey," Jae Kyung waved her right hand over Woo Bin's face. "Earth to Woo Bin?"

It snapped him right out of his reverie. "Huh? _Mianhe,_" he apologized. "You were saying something?"

"You've barely touched your food," she noticed. "Is there something wrong?"

He continued playing with the Seafood Kung Pao pasta on his plate. "Tae Ran came to see me earlier -"

Jae Kyung raised an eyebrow at the mention of the name. "Was it before or after we had lunch?"

"After," Woo Bin confirmed. "She was waiting for me at the parking lot. But I refused to have a word with her."

She breathed deeply. "That woman is delusional -"

"I know -"

"Is she bothering you again?" she asked him. "Really now, her husband should learn to keep her on a tight leash."

He took her hand and assured her. "Don't worry about me," he said. "It's you I'm more concerned about."

"You think I'd back-off from a tramp like her?" she eyed him playfully. "Not going to happen."

Woo Bin beamed with pride at his girl. What followed next was a hot and heavy make-out session which totally erased any attempts by Woo Bin to tell Jae Kyung about the mafia's part in the equation. He will have enough time to tell her, he thought. He just needs to keep her safe while he comes up with his own plan to counter Tae Ran's threat. He had no doubt she was trying to manipulate her husband into doing her bidding by using his connections with the Chinese mafia.

~o~

"They're here!" Hye Jin called out to her mom and sister as soon as she saw her brother's car pulling up the driveway.

Madam Jeong and Hye Jin's twin sister, Hye Rin, excitedly rushed out of the Song manor to greet the new arrivals. As the Lotus SC screeched to a halt, Ha Jae Kyung's familiar figure emerged from the passenger's seat. Behind her, looking extremely pleased to see his family as he slipped out of the driver's seat was none other than Song Woo Bin.

"Unni!" Hye Rin hugged her brother's friend. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Same here, Rin_-ya_." Jae Kyung replied. "How are you Jin_-ya_?" she asked, turning to the other twin.

"I'm doing well, unni." Hye Jin said.

"She's been a good student lately," Madam Jeong proudly told the new arrivals. "No more involvement in school mishaps," she winked.

"Ommuni!" a flustered Hye Jin tried to stop Madam Jeong from going further with her stories.

Jae Kyung laughed and realized she missed the family banters. This was her first visit back with the Songs after Jeju and her return to the JK Group. The twins were as bubbly as ever while Madam Jeong looked like she hasn't aged since the last time Jae Kyung saw her.

"Ommuni," Woo Bin greeted. "I'd like you to meet my…"

"Your girlfriend?" Yeon Hwa finished for her son. "Oh, I knew it all along! Come here, you two." Both Woo Bin and Jae Kyung barely had time to react as Madam Jeong quickly swooped them for a hug.

It was Jae Kyung's turn to look flustered. "I guess you found out through the grapevine, huh?"

"We already had our suspicions before," she chirped. "But I didn't want to pre-empt my son from introducing you himself to the family as his girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry we couldn't come any sooner," he apologized. "We've been so busy with work and I didn't want to impose by making an unannounced visit." He swung both of his arms around his sisters' shoulders as they walked inside.

"Are you going to be visiting more often?" Hye Rin asked Jae Kyung.

"We'll try," she replied. "As your oppa mentioned, work can take pretty much most of our time these days. But during weekends that we're free, I'll see to it that we can drop by."

"We've missed you, unni." Hye Jin added. "It wasn't the same just having oppa around."

"Hey," Woo Bin jokingly warned. "Watch your words, young lady. I'm still your big brother after all."

Both the twins playfully made a face at their brother and they burst into fits of laughter before the butler interrupted with the advice that brunch has been served in the garden.

~o~

"What is taking us so long to secure the contract with the Seonam Estates?" Ha Yeong Dal asked his Vice-President, Nam Shin Woo, over the conference call he had scheduled that weekend.

"They are holding out the signing, sir." Mr. Nam admitted. "Word has it that they're being talked out of the deal by LXF who's fielding a competitive offer to the proposed pieces we agreed to design for their units."

"They are trying to sabotage this deal," Mr. Ha fumed. "LXF's primary market is not into furniture designs!" A worried look creased over Mr. Nam's features while his boss continued. "Email me a copy of the contract as soon as possible so that I can review it. I'm flying to Seoul next week to deal with Seonam Estates myself."

"Ye, sajangnim."

"Have Ms. Ha look through the contract as well when she gets in by Monday."

Mr. Nam agreed and the call was adjourned soon after. They had to get the contract signed. Seonam Estates was a top priority for the company because this would be their first major project in Asia. It was a make or break deal that will dictate the course of their expansion plans for the next few years.

~o~

It was a brunch feast prepared by the Song's chef for the family and their visitor. Owing to the fact that both President Song and Madam Jeong spent some time of their growing up years abroad, they opted a more Western upbringing for their three children. Served on the table were French toast, bacon, muffins, tea and coffee. Woo Bin was seated right beside Jae Kyung while the twins took the seats across them as Madam Jeong happily led the discussions on the table.

"Please tell me if your parents are in town so that we can invite them for dinner," she fondly told Jae Kyung. "I know they're busy too, but it's always nice to get to know your future in-laws, don't you think?"

"Ommuni!" Woo Bin protested. He didn't want to give Jae Kyung the impression that his family was being too forward. They were still at the early stages of their relationship and marriage had never been discussed yet.

"Why not? You're of marrying age already!" Madam Jeong said to her son. "One of your friends just got hitched, another is getting married next year while one is practically tied to his childhood sweetheart. Sweetie, I think it's about time you consider settling down."

Hye Jin and Hye Rin were giggling at the sight of their brother squirming in front of his girlfriend. They were already used to their mother picking the inopportune time to ask awkward questions. Jae Kyung, on the other hand, seemed to play along and was even laughing vibrantly.

"Your son doesn't seem to be the marrying type," she joked, earning herself a mock glare from the boyfriend. "We can be forever boyfriend-girlfriend if that's what he wants."

"Oh nonsense!" Yeon Hwa smilingly waved off the suggestion. "He just isn't used to having a girlfriend over. He thinks I'm trying to intimidate you."

"You mean he's never introduced a girlfriend to the family before?" Jae Kyung asked. She knew Tae Ran never set foot in the manor from what Woo Bin told her, but she never asked about his previous girlfriends.

"Nope, you're the first." Hye Jin answered matter-of-factly much to Jae Kyung's surprise. "This is why we believe that you're special for him."

"Did I miss the notice that this was "gang-up-on-your-brother" day?" Woo Bin interrupted.

"Hye Jin was just telling the truth, oppa." Hye Rin defended her twin. Sensing that they were no longer needed in the discussion, she continued… "Can we be excused, ommuni? We still have some homework to finish."

She was met with a surprised look from Hye Rin who immediately understood after a few seconds that it was their cue to leave the two alone. After politely dismissing the twins, Madam Jeong then excused herself saying she still had some designs to finish in her study. Conveniently left alone in the lanai area, Jae Kyung turned her attention towards Woo Bin.

"What?" he asked with a deadpan expression.

"Why me?" she asked in return, her eyes full of questions.

"But why not you?"

"You could've picked anyone -" she quipped. "Jun Pyo never chose me."

"I'm not Jun Pyo," he smiled, cupping her face with his hands. "Would you rather say it's destiny that we found each other after all these years?"

Jae Kyung raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you believed in destiny, mafia boy."

"I like to surprise people," he winked.

They ended up staying for the entire weekend much to Woo Bin's relief. The manor was well-guarded with security personnel and it was situated in the outskirts of the city, a location that no one would waste stalking for a four-hour drive (two hours, back and forth). By the time they returned to the city, Jae Kyung simply asked that she be dropped off at her apartment and prodded Woo Bin to go home and rest since they both had work the next day.

"I'll call you when I get home, okay?" he said as he walked her to the front door.

She playfully pushed him away. "Go," she answered. "It's not like we weren't together for the past forty-eight hours."

"So you're getting sick of my presence now?" Woo Bin tried to look offended and ended up smirking after a few seconds.

"Nice try," Jae Kyung retorted with a smile.

Along the further end of the hallway, a person's lips curved into a smile when he saw familiar figures outside of Unit #416. He quickly dialled a number on his mobile to report the news.

"They're back," he confirmed to the one who picked up the call.

"Good," a female voice answered on the other line. "Now go and make yourself less visible. We haven't met and we don't know each other, got it?"

The man laughed. "Understood, boss." He hung up quickly and counted the thick wad of cash he got for his services. The lady he spoke with clearly had an axe to grind with whoever occupied that unit but he figured it was nothing of his concern. _'Rich people make mountains out of mole hills,'_ he thought to himself as he left the building.

~o~

"You're the young lady from 416, right?" a lady, whom Jae Kyung recognized as one of the residents on her floor, asked her as she was on her way to the parking lot.

"Ye. Anyeong," she greeted.

The old lady motioned for her to lean closer. "Listen," she started. "I know it's none of my business, but you should at least be aware that a man had been asking around for your whereabouts over the weekend."

"My whereabouts?" Jae Kyung wondered. "Did you at least get a clear look at the person, ahjumma?"

"He looked to be at least in his thirties," the lady continued. "When I tried to ask for his name, he would then politely excuse himself. Truth be told, I was thinking of calling security if he came back again today but I haven't seen him around so far."

She couldn't be more thankful for having such a concerned neighbor at that moment. "I really appreciate you telling me this, ahjumma. You have my permission to call security if you see that man again."

"No worries, child. I figured it's the least I can do as a neighbor," she said.

"Mianhe, I didn't mean to be rude… but I never got your name?" Jae Kyung asked politely.

"The name's Hwang Dong Ja," the lady introduced herself, extending her right hand in return. "We live just four doors away from your unit."

"It's very nice to meet you," she said, happily shaking Dong Ja's hand.

"Looks like you're running late for something," Dong Ja noticed. "I don't want to hold you off."

"No it's okay," Jae Kyung replied. "I was just on my way to work. But now that you've mentioned it, I think I'd have to go ahead."

"See you around -"

"You too -" she waved to her new friend.

Jae Kyung felt her day was off to a great start as she chirpily hummed to her favorite song while walking. She was in for a shock, however, when she realized that someone had vandalized her SUV which was parked at the farthest end of the lot.

Spray-painted on the windshield, in huge white lettering was the warning "**WATCH YOUR BACK!**". The front tires were both slashed and the side-mirrors broken. She shook her head in disbelief and annoyance. Whoever did this must not have realized that she isn't the type to be scared that easily into a corner. She calmly dialled the number of the nearest police station, gave them details of the crime and asked for an officer to come over and check the scene. Once the call was over, she dialled Woo Bin's number next.

"Hey, it's me," she started. "Are you busy? I need to show you something."

"Is there something wrong?" Woo Bin asked. "You sound like you're trembling. Hold on, I'm in transit but I'll be at your place in five minutes."

"Thanks," Jae Kyung answered. "I'll meet you out front."

Clicking her phone shut, she returned to the building and decided to wait it out at the lobby. She had held her peace for some time, but she wasn't going to take this incident sitting down. Whoever was behind the surveillance on her clearly ordered the vandalized threats.

"Jae_-ya_?" Woo Bin's concerned tone knocked her back into reality. He must have driven as fast as he could after he received her call.

As she felt his arms close in on her, Jae Kyung didn't realize the tears flowing from eyes. She wanted to stay strong and vent as she showed him what happened to her car.

"Shhh…" he stroked her back. "It's all right. It's only your car. At least you weren't harmed."

"I don't want to point fingers," she said, wiping away the tears. Her moment of weakness was over. "But who could have done this?"

Woo Bin held his breath. _Tae Ran couldn't be this desperate… right?_ But then again, he also believed she was never capable of betraying his love before. Look where it got him after that.

"I think I have an idea who -"

Jae Kyung's eyes met his and he knew at that instant that they were both thinking of the very same person.

_**Seo Tae Ran.**_

(To be continued...)

**A/N:** Again, my deepest appreciation to those who reviewed the last chapter.

**Harumi igarashi** – Thanks for dropping by! Hope you're enjoying the entire story.

**Spoutnik** – Hey! Nice reading your comments again. Thank you for following the development of this fanfic.

**WATTISTHIS.** – The pleasure is all mine. We need more WooJae fans out there. Hehe!

**puion** – What can I say? I really look forward to your comments because you always manage to be objective as well. Thank you for following this story. We still have a lot in store for WooJae.

**tetsi** – Thanks for dropping by! And yes, Jae Kyung was far too good for Jun Pyo... and I'm still bummed by the fact that they never even gave WooJae a chance in the series. Haha!


End file.
